What If?
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: What if when Ash went out to train his pokemon he caught more pokemon and got a little more serious. He will still be the same Ash. Will extend through Orange islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash had finally done it. He had gotten eight pokemon gym badges and had officially qualified for the Indigo League. He still had two months left until the beginning of the competition.

He spent everyday training himself and his pokemon. After he and his friends, Brock and Misty, had returned to Pallet town Ash had been training ever since.

They only thought he was training, but secretly he had been taking his pokemon deep into the forests and by lakes and oceans. In all three of those areas he built up his pokemon's endurance and he had also been catching new pokemon and when they were transferred to Prof. Oak's lab he asked him to keep it a secret.

Professor Oak himself was shocked by, not only Ash's new intellect, but also all the new pokemon he had captured. He had caught at least 15 new pokemon. Those fifteen were,

Golduck

Eevee

Arkanine

Garados

Beedril

Niderina

Scyther

Rydon

Ninetails

Gangar

Electabuzz

Tentacrule

Dragonair

Dragonite

Articuno.

The last three caught him by surprise big time. A Dragonair was a very hard pokemon to find and usually you find it as a Dratini.

The same with the Dragonite. It was also a rare, but powerful pokemon and only the strongest of trainers could use it properly

Articuno was the one that sent him for a loop. His pokedex says that Articuno can only be found in the colder parts of the world. Being one of the Legendary bird pokemon means that it is very hard to catch and if you can catch one of the three legendary bird pokemon then you must be a good trainer.

For the next month Ash had been training his new pokemon in secret. He would reveal them at the pokemon competition.

Soon the time had come and Ash and his friends set out for the stadium at where the Indigo league would be held.

"So Ash how do you think you'll do?" Brock asked.

Ash thought for a few seconds. "To be honest I don't know. I hope to, at least, get to the top sixteen."

"You don't sound very confident." Misty pointed out.

"Well I am a little nervous." Ash said. "It'll go away soon."

The rest of the way there they were talking about random things. When they got there the next day they saw a huge crowd. They went over and saw a runner holding a torch and it looks like he was heading toward the stadium.

"It's the torch." Brock said.

"What's so special about a torch?" Misty asked.

"That torch is brought to the stadium every year for the competition and the flames in it are actual flames from the legendary bird pokemon Moltres." Brock said.

Soon the rest of the competitors were in the stadium and the runner had just gotten to the top and lit the stand for the start of the Indigo league competition.

The next day Ash went to registration so he could find out where he was battling first. The lady at the front instructed him on what to do. Ash pressed the button at the front and when it slowed down it landed on the water symbol.

"It looks like I'm on the water field first." Ash said.

"You're the third match. Be there by one and good luck." The lady said.

Later that day Ash was waiting for his match. It was close the end of the match anyway. The green trainer was using a Seaking and the red trainer was using a Tentacrule

Seaking dodged a water gun and used its horn attack and knocked Tentacrule out. "Tentacrule is out of the match. Seaking is the winner." Said the referee.

"What a finish." Said the announcer. "Seaking dodged the attack and hit a devastating blow to Tentacrule making the green trainer the winner.

"We're up next Pikachu." Ash said.

"Good luck Ash." His friends said.

"Thanks." Ash said. He walked out and soon he was on the platform. Back in Pallet town everybody was in his mom's house to watch. Ash was pretty popular back in Pallet town. All the kids there said they wanted to either be like him or Gary.

"Now time for the third battle on the Water field is about to begin. On the green side we have new comer Ash Ketchum from Pallet and on the red side a pokemon league favorite the astounding Mandy." The announcer roared. "Each trainer is aloud only three pokemon with no substitution."

"Go Executor." Mandy said.

"Go Krabby." Ash said.

"Ash what are you doing? Don't use Krabby, it's never battled." Misty said.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Ash said calmly.

"Begin." Shouted the referee.

"Executor psy wave now." Mandy said.

"Krabby dive in and harden." Ash said.

"I've got him now." Mandy said. Executor's eyes began glowing and then a giant whirlpool appeared and swept Krabby up.

"That Krabby looks like a rubber duck in a whirlpool. Things don't look good for the newcomer from Pallet." Said the announcer.

"Executor egg bomb attack." Mandy commanded. Egg bombs started going into the whirlpool.

After a few seconds Krabby broke free of the whirlpool. "Alright now use your vice grip." Ash shouted.

Krabby did and it latched onto Executor's leaves and now executor was floundering around trying to shake it off.

"Clear attack." Ash said. Krabby's eyes glowed for a few seconds leaving Executor paralyzed. "Now use stomp." Ash said. Krabby stomped right on its head and Executor was out.

"Executor is unable to battle. Victory for the green." Said the referee.

"Alright good job Krabby." Ash said. Then Krabby glowed completely white and morphed into a bigger version of itself.

"Krabby evolved." Misty said.

"It looks like the intensity of the battle has caused Krabby to evolve into Kingler." The announcer said.

"Kingler, the pincer pokemon, the evolved form of Krabby. Its claws can pinch with the power of ten thousand horse power." The pokedex said.

"Well I'm sticking with Kingler." Ash said.

"The kids had some beginners luck, but its run out." Mandy said. "Go Seadra."

"Seadra." Ash said pulling his pokedex out once more. "Seadra a dragon pokemon, the evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament and the quills on its back can render an opponent unconscious."

"Seadra use agility." Mandy commanded. Seadra did indeed move very fast.

"Kingler use bubble." It fired bubble two times, but both times Seadra dodged, but on the third time Seadra hit the remains of one of the other bubble attacks and was sent flying.

"Now Kingler crab hammer attack." Ash said. The attack hit Seadra and it flew down into the bubbles and came back unconscious.

"Seadra is unable to battle the victory goes to Kingler." Said the referee holding a green flag up.

"Now can Mandy stage a comeback against Ash's unbelievable Kingler?" said the announcer.

"The answer is he can and he will." Mandy whispered. "Let's see how you handle this. Now I present Golbat."

'Well this might be a little harder since Kingler is weak against air attacks.' Ash thought. "Kingler dive under water."

"We've got them now Golbat." Mandy said. Golbat nodded. "Takedown attack."

When Golbat close enough to the water Ash called out his attack. "Kingler vice grip now." Kingler emerged from the water and almost had Golbat, but it disappeared.

"Kingler look out." Ash shouted.

"Too late, razor wind now." Mandy commanded. The attack hit and Kingler was blown back and landed on a water platform.

"A stunning turn around. This could be the end for Kingler." Said the announcer.

"Now we win with a mega drain." Said Mandy. Golbat's eyes glowed and it dived towards Kingler.

When it got close enough Ash called his attack. "Hyper beam now." Kingler fired the hyper beam at a surprised Golbat.

Golbat fell to the platform unconscious. "I can't believe it." Mandy said shocked.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Victory goes to the team of Ash and Kingler." Said the referee.

"It's all over and what a finish. Pokemon league rookie Ash Ketchum has won his first match with out even once changing pokemon." Roared the announcer.

"Alright." Ash shouted.

Back in Pallet people were also cheering. "Alright Ash." Said a young boy and his friends.

"That's my boy." Delia said.

"What a match. I hope he does even better in his next match." Said Professor Oak.

Back at the water field Ash raced up to Kingler and embraced it. "Good job Kingler. You were amazing." Ash said. Kingler croaked happily.

Ash returned it to its pokeball and when he got back to land he had cameras in his face. "Mr. Ketchum do you have a comment at this moment?"

Ash rubbed his head nervously, "Well all I can say is that I hope to make it all the way and wish all the other trainers good luck with their matches."

"You heard him folks." Said the news reporter. "The newcomer, even though he might be facing some of these trainers, is wishing them good luck in their own battles. Mr. Ketchum is on his way to becoming a favorite in the pokemon league."

Ash quietly snuck away with his friends.

TIMESKIP

"Now the second battle on the Rock field is about to begin. On the Green side is a popular newcomer Ash Ketchum from Pallet and on the Red side is also a newcomer Alec Anderson from Vermillion city." Said the announcer.

"Go Geodude." Alec said. Out came a boulder pokemon with arms.

"Go Rydon." Ash said. Out came a bid pokemon with a horn on its nose. Little did he know that his rival Gary was also watching the match. He had seen Ash's first battle and was a little impressed with the way he batted.

"Whoa, when did Ash catch a Rydon?" Brock asked amazed.

"I don't know." Misty said impressed.

"Geodude, mega punch." Alec said.

"Rydon catch it." Ash said. Rydon caught the attack. "Now use Hyper beam." The hyper beam hit at point blank range and Geodude was out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Rydon wins." Said the ref holding a green flag up.

Alec was now down one pokemon. He returned Geodude and pulled out another pokeball. "Go Nidarino."

"And the red trainer chooses a Nidarino." Said the announcer.

"Nidarino use horn attack." Alec said.

"Rydon dodge and use tackle." Ash said.

Rydon dodged and used its tackle and Nidarino was sent flying. "Finish it with horn drill." Ash commanded.

Rydon ran towards it with its horn spinning like a drill. It hit dead on and Nidarino was out.

"Nidarino is out of the match, Rydon wins." Said the ref once again holding up a green flag.

"And now the red trainer is down to one pokemon. What will he use to win against Ash's tough Rydon?" said the announcer.

"Go Hitmonchan." Alec said. A pokemon with fighting gloves on came out and got into a fighting position.

"Now Hitmonchan use rapid punch." Alec said. Rydon got hit with the punches and was thrown back, but still standing strong.

"Good now Hitmonchan use your mega punch." Alec said. Hitmonchan charged at Rydon, but Rydon caught the kick and lifted Hitmonchan into the air.

"Rydon seismic toss." Ash called. Rydon jumped into the air and slammed Hitmonchan into the ground and when the dust cleared Hitmonchan was out like a light.

The ref held up a green flag. "Hitmonchan is out of the competition. The battle and match go to the green trainer Ash Ketchum."

"He's done it. Ash Ketchum has won his second battle without once changing pokemon. He has trained his pokemon well and he will now move onto the third round." Said the announcer.

Gary himself was also surprised. 'Ash is getting better. He won both of his matches using only one pokemon. If we face each other it could go either way.' He smiled slightly and walked away.

Now that they were back in the hotel Brock and Misty were hounding him with questions.

"When did you get a Rydon?" Brock asked.

"I got it one day when I took my pokemon to train in a field. Pikachu electrocuted it and I caught it." Ash said.

"Did you catch anymore pokemon?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled slightly. "You'll find out tomorrow. Good night." Ash went to bed leaving two confused and slightly anxious trainers there.

The next day Ash was in the ice field. He was facing a boy from Brock's hometown of Pewter city.

"Now begins the fourth battle on the ice field. On the green side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and on the red side is Pete Pebbleman from Pewter city. Which of these two trainers will be victorious?" said the announcer.

"Go Vaporion." Pete said.

Ash pulled out a pokeball. Only this pokeball was blue where it should be red. "Good luck." Ash whispered kissing the ball slightly. "Pokeball go."

Out came an Articuno and it made everyone look at it in awe. "Well folks I can't believe what I'm seeing. It seems our rookie from Pallet has one of the legendary bird pokemon. This should be one interesting match." The announcer said amazed.

"Vaporion use water gun." Pete said.

"Counter attack with ice beam." Ash said. The ice beam met the water gun and the water gun froze as soon as the ice hit it also freezing Vaporion.

"No finish it with Tackle." Ash said. Articuno attacked. When the attack hit the ice shattered and Vaporion was out.

The ref held up a green flag. "Vaporion is out of the match."

"Return." Pete said returning his pokemon. He pulled out a new one. "Go Cloyster."

"Articuno use Iron tail." Ash said.

"Cloyster withdrawal." Pete said.

Cloyster closed its shell as Articuno hit it. it didn't make a dent. Ash smirked, 'Let's see how long it can last.'

"Just keep attacking Articuno." Ash said. Articuno kept attacking and after five more hits the shell cracked.

"Oh no." Pete cried.

The shell opened and Cloyster was out cold. The ref held up a green flag. "Cloyster is out of the match. Articuno wins."

"Cloyster return." Pete said.

"Articuno's smashing iron tail move has cracked Cloyster's shell and brought Ash closer to victory and with one pokemon left will Pebbleman chose and ice type or a water type?" said the announcer.

"Go Arkanine." Pete said.

"And a big surprise Pebbleman's chosen Arkanine, a fire type." Said the announcer.

"Articuno use bubble beam." Ash said. Articuno fired it, but Arkanine dodged it. 'That Arkanine is fast.'

"Arkanine, good job. Now let's show them your dragon rage attack." Pete said. Arkanine howled and a big water cyclone appeared.

'That Arkanine must be pretty powerful to use an attack that powerful.' Ash thought. "Articuno look out." Too late Articuno got hit and was thrown down and crashed into the ice.

Articuno was a little bruised up, but was still standing tall. "Okay Articuno show them your aurora beam."

Articuno fired off a powerful and beautiful aurora beam. The attack was so powerful that it melted the entire ice field and knocked Arkanine out.

"Arkanine." Pete cried as Arkanine floated helplessly in the water.

The ref held up a green flag. "Arkanine has been eliminated. The winner is Articuno."

"Would you look at that. Articuno's aurora beam was so powerful that it melted the entire ice field. Now Ash Ketchum will move onto the fourth round." Said the announcer.

After a long interview with the cameras Ash got back to his hotel room and found Misty and Brock already waiting for him.

"Okay Ash the Rydon I can understand, but an Articuno." Misty said.

"Yeah Ash, how in the world did you catch that?" Brock said. "Articuno are only found in the colder regions in the world."

Ash wagged his finder. "You forgot that sometimes an Articuno can stray into a warmer region. This one happened to be a young Articuno that got a little lost."

"How many pokemon did you catch out there?" Brock asked.

"About fifteen." Ash said.

"You serious?" Brock asked shocked. Ash nodded. then he pulled out a pokeball.

"This one was the hardest to catch and it also one of the hardest to find." Ash said. He released the pokemon and out came a Dragonair.

Misty then got big hearts in her eyes. She jumped up and immediately went over to Dragonair. "Oh my god, it's a Dragonair. It is so hard to find these. They're only found in the deepest part of the seas."

Brock got up and looked at it with a calculating gaze. "It looks pretty good. Nice coat and looks pretty healthy."

"Of coarse, I have been training it for a while." Ash said petting Dragonair causing it to smile.

After misty was done looking at it and petting it Ash returned it to its pokeball and went to bed for his fourth round match.

The next day Ash was waiting on the grass field for his opponent to show up. Ash was a little disappointed that Gary had lost his fourth round match. Oh well there was always next time he told himself.

Brock told him that his opponent was a girl named Janet Fisher. He figured that she must be pretty tough to make it this far.

'Oh well, I've got a little secret that will guarantee me victory. Great now I'm starting to sound like Gary.' Ash thought dryly in the end.

Soon Janet appeared in the red side of the box and the match was about to begin.

"Now this fourth round battle is about to begin. On the green side is a favorite of the tournament Ash Ketchum who has won his past three matches without losing any pokemon. On the red side is Janet Fisher. She has participated in this tournament twice before and each time she has gotten past all four rounds, but how well will she fair against Ash and his incredible pokemon." Roared the announcer.

"Go Beedril." Janet shouted.

"I chose you." Ash shouted. Out came a pokemon Ash had never used in battle yet. Out came his Muk.

"I didn't know Ash brought his Muk to the competition." Misty said.

"Ash must have called Professor Oak and asked him to transport it hear." Brock said.

"Beedril used poison sting." Janet commanded.

"Dodge it Muk." Ash shouted. Muk dodged to the side and kept dodging all the attacks. It moved pretty fast or a Muk. "Now use Sludge bomb."

The sludge bomb hit and Beedril got stuck to the ground since the sludge was so sticky. "Finish it with take down." Ash said.

Muk took it down alright. Its attack broke Beedril free from the sludge, but also knocked it out.

The ref raised a green flag. "Beedril is unable to continue." The crowd roared at seeing Ash win.

'This kid is good.' Janet thought. "Go Scyther."

"Now Scyther use quick attack." Janet said.

"Dodge it Muk." Ash said.

Muk dodged as many attacks as he could, but Scyther was too quick. "Now Scyther use Double team."

One Scyther multiplied into three Scyther. "Now Attack Muk from all sides." She commanded.

Muk had a harder time dodging them. Until Muk was knocked in the air. 'Wait a minute.' "Muk use your sludge bomb against all three."

Muk did and once the two other Scyther disappeared and the final one hit Scyther was out cold.

The ref raised the green flag. "The Scyther has been defeated."

'She must have forgotten that double team makes any pokemon twice as weak on defense.' Ash thought smugly.

'It's all up to you now.' Janet thought looking at her final pokeball. "Go Bellsprout."

'A Bellsprout.' Ash thought. 'Why would she save that for last?'

"Bellsprout body buck kick." Janet shouted and the kick hit Muk. Ash barely saw Bellsprout move before the kick connected, but it didn't do much damage to Muk.

'I see why she saved it for last. It's pretty fast.' Ash said.

Bellsprout kept on kicking, but none of the attacks did any damage to Muk. "Keep it up Muk, you're doing great." Ash called.

Bellsprout fired a razor leaf at Muk, but it just hit and bounced off. Janet gasped. "Okay Muk time for a body slam attack." Ash said.

Muk crawled up to Bellsprout and completely covered it. "Bellsprout." Janet shouted. Bellsprout kicked and punched with all his might underneath Muk until it stopped.

There was a complete moment of silence until Muk got off of Bellsprout. The ref ran up and saw that Bellsprout was out cold.

The ref raised the green flag. "Bellsprout is out of the match and the fourth round victory goes to green trainer Ash Ketchum."

The crowd cheered loudly. Janet smiled sadly and returned her Bellsprout to her pokeball and walked out of the stadium.

Ash raced down o the field and embraced his Muk despite the bad smell it had. "We did it Muk. You were amazing." Ash said.

Muk roared happily and tackled Ash. Ash chuckled, "Now I know how that Bellsprout felt."

Now that Ash had won all four rounds he was out celebrating with his friends. It was around 9:00 when they were going back to the hotel for some rest. On the way back they met another trainer named Richie. If you had him and Ash stand next to each other you could swear they were twins.

When they got out of the elevator they said their goodbyes and went back to their rooms. The next day Ash was taking a walk when he ran into Richie again. Ash found out the Richie, like him, had qualified for the top sixteen.

Then there were these people driving around in a van saying that the pokemon league wanted all trainers to turn in their pokeballs for inspection and any trainer who didn't would be disqualified.

Ash took one look at them as they got in front of him and Richie. 'Who do these idiots think they're fooling?' He saw Richie about to put his pokeballs in and stopped him. "Don't Richie, these guys are Team Rocket."

After Ash exposed them they did the lame motto. And were about to run off when Richie called out his Pikachu and both he and Ash told them to do thunder. After they blasted off again Ash and Richie returned all the pokeballs.

"Thanks for the help Richie." Ash said holding his hand out.

"No problem Ash." Richie said and they shook hands.

The next day all the trainers who had made it pass all four rounds were to show up ad see whom they would be facing in the fifth round match.

"Next trainer is Ash from Pallet Town." Said the lady.

"That's me." Ash said coming up to the tank. He put his line in and out came a Magickarp with the insignia A-3 on it. Ash looked at the screen and saw that he was going to be facing Richie.

Ash gaped in shock and looked over at Richie and saw that he was just as shocked. They just stared at each other for a minute before Ash smiled.

"Hey Richie because we're friends let's make this the best battle ever and be happy for each other no matter who wins."

Richie also smiled and they clasped hands. "It's a promise." After that they parted ways each looking forward to tomorrow.

The next day they met in the main stadium. It was a full house full of cheering people. Ash walked in with his friends right behind him. He looked to the other side and saw Richie right there waiting for him. They took their places in the trainers square.

"Welcome all to this fifth round battle. On the green side we have rookie Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who has done amazingly so far without having to swap pokemon at all during any of the four previous rounds." Said the announcer.

"On the red side we have another rookie named Richie from Saffron city. Like his opponent he has done exceptionally well and has won all of his four rounds without losing any pokemon. This will be a tough battle. Who will emerge victorious?"

"Begin when ready." Called the ref.

"Go Zippo." Called Richie sending out a Charmander.

"Go Golduck." Called Ash.

"Zippo use flamethrower."

"Dodge and use mega punch."

Golduck avoided it and hit Charmander with one heck of a punch.

"C'mon Zippo get up. You can do it." Charmander got up.

"Golduck, water gun."

"Dodge and use take down."

"Jump and use mega kick."

Charmander dodged the water gun and charged at Golduck, but Golduck jumped and kicked Charmander away. Charmander was shaking, but it managed to get back up.

"Golduck finish it with Whirlpool."

"Zippo, role out of the way and use flamethrower."

Golduck launched the whirlpool. Charmander managed to role out of the way and launched the flamethrower. It hit Golduck and did damage, but Golduck managed to turn the whirlpool around and hit Charmander with it. Charmander came crashing down.

"Zippo no." Charmander was out.

"Charmander is unable to battle." Called the ref. Richie was down one pokemon.

Richie recalled his pokemon. "You did your best. Take a long rest." He pulled out a new pokeball. "Go Happy." Out came a Butterfree.

"Begin." said the ref.

"Happy, use whirlwind."

"Dodge and use watergun."

"Use stunspore."

Golduck dodged the whirlwind and launched the watergun, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the stunspore. It did a lot of damage and nearly knocked it unconscious.

"Hang in there Golduck."

"Finish it with tackle."

Butterfree charged at Golduck. When it was only five feet away Ash called his attack.

"Hyperbeam now."

Golduck fired the blast and struck Butterfree dead center. It fell to the ground unconscious.

"Butterfree is unable to continue." Said the ref. Richie was down two pokemon.

Richie recalled his pokemon. "Good job. Take a nice long rest." He pulled out his final pokeball. "Go Sparky." Out came his Pikachu.

"Let the battle begin.," said the ref.

"Sparky use agility."

"Golduck use double team."

Pikachu was very fast, but it couldn't tell which one was the real Golduck.

"Now Golduck use surf."

'Got him.' Thought Richie. "Sparky use thunderbolt on the wave."

Pikachu hit the wave with the thunderbolt and since Golduck was riding the wave it did twice the amount of normal damage. Golduck fell to the ground unconscious.

"Golduck is unable to battle." Said the ref. Now Ash was down one pokemon.

Ash recalled Golduck. "Good job. Take a long rest. " Ash pulled out another one. "Go Ninetails."

"Don't give up Sparky." Called Richie. "Pika." Agreed Sparky.

"Sparky use tackle."

"Jump and use scratch."

Ninetails jumped the attack and hit Pikachu with it's claws.

"Follow it up with ember."

"Dodge."

Pikachu managed do dodge the ember attack, but it was getting tired.

"Sparky use thunderbolt."

"Ninetails use Firespin."

The attacks clashed and Ninetail's attack was more powerful and overpowered Pikachu's thunderbolt and hit dead on causing fire to swirl all around it and cause massive damage. When the fire cleared Pikachu was out like a light.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Ninetails is the winner. The winner of the match is the green trainer Ash." Announced the ref. The crowd applauded loudly.

Richie smiled sadly and recalled his pokemon. "You did your best. I'm proud of you." Ash walked over to Richie. "I guess you won." Richie said.

"Guess so." Ash said.

"Congratulations Ash." Richie said stretching his hand out.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Richie." They shook hands and the crowd roared again at the show of good sportsmanship.

"I have to say Richie out of all the opponents I've faced. You are the strongest." Ash said.

Richie chuckled sheepishly. "Really? I was about to say the same thing about you. Good luck in your match tomorrow. I'll be rooting you on."

"Thanks." Ash said.

The next day it was time for Ash's next battle. He was in the quarterfinals. He was allowed to use six pokemon. The pokemon he would be using would be:

Pikachu

Arkanine

Beedril

Scyther

Gangar

Dragonair.

As he walked out to his match he met Misty, Brock and Richie. They all wished him luck in his next match.

(A/N: I don't feel like typing this one so I'm going to skip around.)

He was facing a girl named Jennifer from Celadon city. The battles went as followed.

Pikachu vs. Vioplume. Winner Pikachu.

Pikachu vs. Charmelion. Winner Pikachu.

Pikachu vs. Parasect. Winner Parasect.

Arkanine vs. Parasect. Winner Arkanine.

Venomoth vs. Arkanine. Winner Venomoth.

Venomoth vs. Beedril. Winner Beedril.

Marowak Vs. Beedril. Winner Marowak.

Marowak vs. Scyther. Winner Marowak.

Marowak vs. Gangar. Winner Gangar.

Ivysoar vs. Gangar. Winner Ivysoar.

Now it was the final battle. Each trainer only had one pokemon left. It was tense. Ash had his Dragonair out and his opponent had her Ivysoar out.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats. This was the most exciting battle they had ever seen. Richie kept his eyes glued to the battle. He now understood how he lost to Ash. Ash was good, no he was great.

Back in Pallet Town everyone was watching his battle and were waiting to see if he would win.

Gary Oak was watching it with his grandfather and looked at Ash with some new respect. He had made it to the top 4 and Gary couldn't even make it to the top sixteen.

Ash was taking a few calming breaths to try and steady his heartbeat. If he knew that this battle was being watched by all of the four-pokemon regions then those breaths would be trying to stop him from hyperventilating.

"Ivysoar tackle attack."

"Fly Dragonair."

Dragonair dodged the attack by flying.

"Now Use Dragon rage."

"Dodge it."

Ivysoar wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was hit and sent flying, but it got back up.

"Ivysoar, solar beam."

Ivysoar charged up a powerful solar beam and fired it. ash knew Dragonair wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

"Dragonair safeguard."

Dragonair glowed white and the solar beam bounced off and did no damage. Ivysoar was tired from that attack.

"Vow finish it with iron tail."

Ivysoar was too tired and was hit with the iron tail. It fell unconscious.

"Ivysoar is unable to battle victory goes to the green team." Said the ref.

There was a thunderous applause. Ash cheered and embraced Dragonair in a hug. "Great job Dragonair. I knew you would win." Dragonair smiled.

Back home everyone was cheering for Ash's victory.

"A stunning match and an incredible finish." Roared the announcer. "This is the first time in pokemon league history that a rookie will be going to the finals. Ketchum may just win the whole competition."

The next day was the last match of the tournament. The final match was just one on one. Trainers would choose one pokemon to battle their opponent's pokemon.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the final match of the Indigo league competition. The final match will be a one on one battle. On the green side we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and on the red side we have Thomas Mckonly. May the best trainer win." Said the announcer.

"Trainers choose your pokemon." Said the ref.

"Go Raichu." Said Thomas.

"Go Dragonite." Said Ash.

"Begin when ready." Said the ref.

"Raichu tackle attack and follow it up with iron tail."

"Dragonite dodge the tackle and catch the iron tail."

Dragonite jumped away and caught the iron tail.

"Now use Seismic toss."

Dragonite flew up and then flew down and slammed Raichu into the dirt. Raichu got up, but it took a lot of damage from that last attack.

"Don't falter. Now Raichu use Thunderbolt and follow it up with focus punch."

"Dragonite dodge."

Dragonite dodged the thunderbolt, but didn't dodge the focus punch. It was punched away.

"Raichu take down."

The attack hit.

"C'mon Dragonite get up." Ash called. Dragonite got up, but you could tell it took damage.

"Okay use hydro pump." The attack hit and Raichu was flung back.

"Now use thunder and follow that up with a fire spin."

"Dodge it"

Raichu barely dodged the thunder, but didn't avoid the fire spin. It hit and when it cleared Raichu was still standing, but barely.

"Raichu use focus punch and follow it up with thunderbolt."

The focus punch missed, but thunderbolt hit dead on and Dragonite was thrown to the ground.

"Are you okay Dragonite? Try to get up." Ash said.

Dragonite managed to get to its feet panting. Both of the pokemon were tired and if either one of them got hit with another attack then they would be out. Then both trainers called out their final attack.

"Raichu/Dragonite:

HYPERBEAM.

Both fired their attack at the same time and met in mid air. Both were using the last of their energy to push the other back, but they were too evenly matched. Then there was an explosion and they were waiting with their breaths short.

When the smoke cleared it showed them both standing there staring at each other and then Raichu fell to the ground out cold.

"I don't believe it." Thomas muttered.

The ref walked up to the pokemon. He raised his green flag. "Raichu is unable to battle and the winner of the Indigo League competition goes to green trainer Ash Ketchum."

Up on the screen shown in the stadium Ash's face was there and underneath it said winner, congratulations.

"Yeah." Ash yelled. He ran over to Dragonite. "Great job Dragonite I'm so proud of you. Take a nice long rest." He returned it to his pokeball.

Ash's friends were cheering loudly. Ash had won the entire competition. He was the Indigo league champion. He was one step closer to becoming a pokemon master.

Later that night it was time for the award ceremony. They had the winner's boxes up. Ash's opponent for the quarterfinals took third place while Thomas took second place. Ash stood in the first place box.

Mr. Goodshaw came up and announced the winners. "It is my honor to announce these three trainers who took the top three in the Indigo league. In third place we have Jennifer Watson from Celedon city."

He handed her the third place trophy and the crowd cheered. "In second place we Have Thomas Mckonly from Vermillion city." The crowd cheered louder.

"Finally in first place and winner of the competition we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Mr. Goodshaw finished and the crowd cheered the loudest of all. Ash received his trophy and held it up high.

After the ceremony Ash and friends were still in the stadium. "So where are you going Richie?" Ash asked.

"Don't know, travel anywhere catch new pokemon. Go for more gym badges." Richie answered. "What about you?"

"Home. Start over. Go over to a new region." Ash answered. He turned to Brock. "What's the nearest region?"

"Well after the orange islands, the nearest region would be the Johto Region." Brock answered.

"Orange islands?" Ash said confused.

"The orange islands is like all other leagues except you go to four different islands and get four badges and then you battle the champion. No one has won the orange island competition in over 300 years." Brock answered.

"Well, that's where I'm going." Ash said. Soon they left the stadium. They said their goodbyes to Richie and headed to Pallet Town.

One week later they got to a three-part fork in the road. "Well Ash I wish I could stay with you, but I got a call from my dad and he asked me to come back home. He needs help with my brothers and sisters." Brock said.

"I see." Ash said sadly.

"Ash." Misty said. "I also got a call from my sisters. They won a raffle and are going on a cruise around the world so I have to go home and take care of the gym."

"I see." He said again. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." They said.

"Don't worry though." Ash said trying to cheer them up. "We'll meet again one day and I'll be waiting for you guys."

They smiled and said their good byes. Ash left towards Pallet, Brock towards Pewter and Misty towards Cerulean. When Ash was close to Pallet it was Sunset. He was sitting in a tree with Pikachu taking a break.

"The orange islands, and the Johto League. That's where all the battles I'm destined to fight in are waiting." Ash said. He jumped down from the tree and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they both set out to Pellet town heading towards the setting suns.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

(A/N: I'm just going to say this. I like Pokemon, but I don't know everything about it. I am going to skip around a lot. I will mostly be covering the leagues and when Ash will meet others. I also don't remember the orange islands very well so they will all be one on one battles. Ash will be traveling alone till Hoenn. THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT OF TIMESKIPS. THIS CHAPTER WILL GO TO JOHTO AND THEN THERE WON'T BE TOO MANY TIME SKIPS. That's all.)

Ash had returned to Pallet town a few weeks ago. As soon as he walked through the door to his house there was a party waiting for him. There were adults congratulating him for a job well done, kids were asking for autographs. His mom had almost hugged him to death, she was so proud. She had all of his favorite foods made for him.

Needless to say Ash slept really well that night. The rest of the time he had been spending with his mom and his pokemon. He had also had a lot of training sessions with his pokemon.

First he worked on Charizard. Ever since Charmander evolved into a Charmelion it has been very arrogant and lazy. In order to knock that out of Charizard Ash had Dragonair, Dragonite and Articuno battle Charizard separately.

Needless to say Charizard was knocked down a few pegs. Ash offered condolence to Charizard that if he worked with Ash again then he would get a lot stronger. Charizard realized it's mistakes and agreed wholeheartedly.

Ash also worked the remainder of the other six original pokemon he caught. There were some wild Spearow and their leader, a bad-tempered Fearow, which kept attacking the field where all other pokemon were.

Ash's Piggeotto fought it, but the Fearow was too strong and that was when Piggiotto evolved into Pigeot. Pigeot was easily able to defeat the Fearow and drove them all off, but they knew it would come back.

With a heavy heart Ash left Pigeot in the Viridian Forest to defend all the other Piggy and Piggeotto. Pigeot would always belong to him because Ash never released him.

After that Ash worked with Bulbasoar and Squirtle. He had those two go through some drills with Scyther and Golduck.

Within a week Bulbasoar had evolved into an Ivysoar and Squirtle had evolved into a Wartortle.

Now Ash was heading to the orange islands. He left most of his pokemon at home and only took three.

Pikachu

Scyther

Dragonair

Now it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye to his mom and her Mr. Mime. Then he left Pallet town and headed for the orange islands.

1 WEEAK LATER

After a week of traveling Ash reached the coast. He pulled out a pokeball. "Go Dragonair." Once it came out Ash addressed it. "Dragonair can you get us to First Island about a mile away."

Dragonair nodded and Ash got on and they swam to the island. About ten minutes later they got to land. Ash returned Dragonair to it's pokeball. He walked around the beaches until he found a bunch of jerks picking on a baby pokemon. Ash ran over.

"Hey leave it alone." Ash yelled.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to tell us what to do?" sneered one of the guys.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

The thugs froze. "Ash Ketchum, Indigo League champion. Run." They yelled and ran off.

Ash stood there for a moment before he chuckled. He looked over to the pokemon and it looked part turtle and part dinosaur. He pulled out his pokedex.

"Lapras, the dinosaur pokemon. Lapras is usually a gentle and shy pokemon, but when angered it can be powerful enough to knock out a Dragonite."

'Sounds like a powerful pokemon.' Ash thought. He looked and saw that the poor little guy was in pain. He also saw that it was unconscious.

"Awe man I can't carry it to the pokemon center." Ash released his Scyther. "Scyther I want you and Pikachu to guard this Lapras. If anyone comes near it and tries to harm it stop them."

They nodded and Ash ran off. About ten minutes later he returned with Nurse Joy. She quickly patched up the baby Lapras while Ash kept stroking it to calm it down. About an hour later she was finished.

"Good thing you came and got me." Joy said. "This little guy was suffering from some old bruises from those bullies."

"How could they do that to a pokemon and a baby at that?" Ash said furious.

"I don't know." Joy said. "Why don't you take the Lapras with you to keep it safe."

Ash looked to the Lapras. "Want to come with me Lapras?"

Lapras smiled and nuzzled it's head on Ash's hand. "I'll take that as a yes." Ash chuckled. "I promise to always take care of you." Ash opened an empty pokeball and Lapras went inside. The center glowed red for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Alright, I got a Lapras." Ash said.

TIMESKIP

Ash had just collected all four orange island badges and he still had about 1 month until he registered to fight the orange league champion. Right now he was taking a break in the shrine that faces Fire, Lightning and Ice Island.

He needed six pokemon to take on the League champion so he swapped Dragonair for Dragonite and also had his Eevee and Charizard transferred over.

He let his pokemon out and they were relaxing or playing. Ash was wearing a heavy jacket because it was snowing over here and it was cold.

Then there was a small cry and then a flash of white light. Ash and the other pokemon got up and went over to see a beautiful pokemon with blue fur and it looked like a fox. It had a rhombus shape on it's back. It looked to be wearing a Sherpa cap, but that was it's ears had a rhombus shape too it the same with its tail.

"Glaceon," it said.

"Eevee is that you?" Ash asked.

"Glaceon." It said nodding. Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"Glaceon, an ice pokemon. One of the seven evolved forms of Eevee. This pokemon has powerful ice moves and is capable of learning more moves as it grows. It only evolves from Eevee after it reaches a certain level or by an evolution ice shard."

(A/N: Made that last part up.)

Ash looked and saw a glowing shard by Glaceon. "Congrats Glaceon, welcome to the team." He petted it and it purred happily causing Ash to laugh.

Ash picked up the shard and put it in a safe pace and then started training with his new Glaceon.

TIMESKIP

Ash was now waiting for the announcer to call him out he was nervous, but he knew he trained his pokemon and he had faith in their abilities.

"Ladies and gentleman," began the announcer. "Let the Orange League competition begin.

"The challenger is a twelve year old boy from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum is a remarkable young man and not 3 months ago was victorious in the Indigo League." Said the announcer getting a roar of cheers.

"The champion is the undefeated Drake." Finished the announcer making the crowd roar even louder.

They walked out and shook hands with each other. Drake looked really cool. He had spiky black hair, black pants, a red shirt with a sleeveless black vest over it and a pokeball necklace hanging around his neck.

The ref walked out. "This will be a six on six battle. When three pokemon on either side is out we will change lands. Only the challenger is aloud to substitute pokemon. Begin when ready."

"Go Ditto." Drake said.

"Go Pikachu." Ash said.

The battle had begun.

"Ditto transform."

Now there were two Pikachu standing there.

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

"Ditto use thunderbolt too."

The attacks it together.

"Pikachu jump away and use agility and follow it up with quick attack."

"Dodge and use thunder."

Ditto dodged and used thunder, which hit Pikachu.

"Hang in there Pikachu. Now try using Quick attack one more time."

"Dodge it and use quick attack."

Ditto dodged it and was used quick attack, but Pikachu caught.

"What." Said Drake shocked.

"Good job now use thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pikachu shocked ditto big time, but Ditto was still standing.

"Ditto use thunder and then follow it up with quick attack."

"Pikachu dodge it."

Pikachu dodged the thunder, but couldn't dodge the quick attack. Pikachu was sent flying back bruised, but it got up.

"Hang in there Pikachu." Called Ash.

"Ditto use Quick attack one more time."

"Pikachu concentrate thunder into your tail. And then dodge."

Pikachu's tail glowed yellow with electricity and when Ditto got there Pikachu dodged it.

"Now hit it." Ash yelled.

Pikachu whacked Ditto with it's electrified tail which was too much for Ditto and it knocked it out.

"Ditto is unable to battle." Said the ref raising a green flag. Drake recalled Ditto.

"Onix I choose you." Drake called.

"Pikachu return." Ash said. From past experience he knew not to use Pikachu against a rock type.

"Glaceon I choose you." Ash said.

"Onix vs. Glaceon. Begin." said the ref.

"Onix use takedown."

"Glaceon dodge it and use ice beam."

Glaceon dodged it and hit Onix with ice beam causing a lot of damage.

"Now Glaceon use iron tail."

"Dodge and use bind."

Onix dodged it and wrapped Glaceon in a tight hold.

"Glaceon free yourself with ice fang."

It's fangs glowed and it bit down hard. Onix screamed out and let Glaceon go. Glaceon landed on the ground and panted.

"Onix use Tackle."

"Glaceon jump."

Onix smashed through a rock as Glaceon jumped over it.

"Glaceon use full power Shadow ball."

"Dodge it."

Onix was too slow to dodge it and was knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner." Said the ref raising the green flag again.

"Onix return. Good job." Drake said. "Go Gangar."

"Glaceon return." Ash said recalling his pokemon. "Go Lapras."

"Gangar use confuse."

"Lapras dive underwater."

Lapras dived under water and avoided Gangar's attack and then it came back up.

"Water gun."

The water gun hit dead on and Gangar jumped away.

"Gangar use shadow ray."

"Lapras use ice beam."

Gangar fired twin blasts out of it's eyes and combined it into one attack and Lapras fired the attack. They met and clashed for a few seconds before they overloaded. Then there was a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were out cold. "Neither pokemon is able to battle. This battle ends in a draw."

"Well folks I've never seen this before. This is the first time in Orange league history that a challenger was able to take out three of the champion's pokemon in a row like that. Now it's time for a field change." Said the announcer.

Now instead of a rocky place that had a small pool in the middle. They were battling on flat ground.

They both had returned their pokemon and it was time for them to choose their next pokemon.

"Go Venasaur." Drake said.

"Go Charizard." Ash said.

"Begin." said the ref.

"Venasaur use Vine whip."

"Charizard fly."

Charizard dodged it by flying.

"Now use flamethrower."

"Dodge it and use razor leaf."

Charizard couldn't dodge it in time and was sent hurtling to the ground.

"Now Venasaur use leech seed." Venasaur jumped in the air and fired a seed.

"Charizard use Dragon rage."

Charizard fired the blast and destroyed the seed and blasted Venasaur, who was still in the air.

"Venasaur please get up."

"Finish it with fire spin."

Venasaur was too tied to dodge so it was hit and when the attack cleared unconscious.

"Venasaur is unable to battle." Said the ref.

"Return." Drake said. "You did your best." Drake was getting more impressed by this kid every second. Never before had someone taken down four of his pokemon in a row nor had they still had five pokemon left. "Go Electabuz."

"Charizard return." Ash said. "Go Scyther."

"Begin." said the ref.

"Electabuz use thunder."

The thunder attack was very fast and hit before Ash could say anything. It didn't do much damage because Scyther was a part grass/bug pokemon, but it was fast nonetheless

"Scyther use fury swipe."

"Dodge it."

Electabuz tried to dodge the attacks, but they were too fast and a few of them hit.

"Now use Razor leaf."

"Dodge and use thunder punch."

Electabuz did dodge it and hit Scyther making it crash into the ground.

"Scyther please get up."

"Use thunder punch one more time.

"Dodge it."

Scyther managed to get up and dodged most of the thunder punch, but it did graze Scyther and knocked it back.

"Hang in there Scyther."

Scyther panted, but then it started glowing white. Then it morphed into a red pokemon with crab like hands.

"Sizor." It said.

"Scyther evolved." Ash said shocked.

"It looks like the intensity of that last attack has caused Scyther to evolve into Sizor." Said the announcer.

"Alright Sizor let's go. Use metal claw."

"Dodge it."

Sizor was too fast to dodge and got one heck of a hit to the head. "Finish it with Bullet punch."

Electabuz couldn't take two hits to the head and fell unconscious.

"Electabuz is unable to battle. The winner is Sizor." Said the ref.

"Now the champion has only one pokemon left to use." Said the announcer.

Drake unclipped the pokeball from his necklace. "Pokeball go." Out came a Dragonite.

'I know Sizor is weak against fire attacks, but it will be a great chance to weaken it.' "Let's go Sizor."

"Begin." said the ref.

"Sizor use metal claw."

"Catch it."

Dragonite caught the attack. "Now use flamethrower." The attack hit and

Sizor was out.

"Sizor is unable to battle." Said the ref.

"Return." Ash said. "Good job Sizor." He pulled out another pokeball. "Go Glaceon."

"Begin." said the ref.

"Dragonite use thunderbolt."

"Dodge and use ice beam."

It dodged and hit Dragonite with it's attack because Dragonite was really weak against ice attacks.

"Use ice beam one more time."

"Dodge and use dragon rage."

Dragonite dodged it and fired the dragon rage and hit Glaceon knocking it unconscious. "Glaceon return." Ash said. "Good job, take a good rest. Pikachu you're up."

"Dragonite use hydro pump."

"Dodge and use quick attack."

Pikachu managed to hit it with it's quick attack.

"Dragonite use Ariel ace."

It hit it's mark and Pikachu was sent hurtling back. Pikachu struggled, but it managed to get back on it's feet.

"Pikachu agility."

Pikachu ran in circles around Dragonite confusing it with it's speed.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Pikachu stopped behind Dragonite and jumped on it and shocked it big time.

"Dragonite use hyper beam."

The hyper beam hit it's mark and Pikachu was out cold.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Said the ref.

Ash carried Pikachu off the arena and set it down. "Good job buddy." Ash pulled out his second to last pokeball. "I choose you Charizard."

"Charizard use fire spin."

"Dodge it and use thunderbolt."

Charizard's attack missed and Dragonite's hit dead on.

"Now use Hydro pump."

Charizard was too tired to dodge and was hit. Despite that attack it was able to stand.

"Okay Charizard use over heat and follow it up with dragon rage."

"Fight fire with fire Dragonite."

Their attacks hit in mid air, though with Charizard combining it with overheat it was a lot stronger. Then there was a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both of them were still standing. Both had bruises on them and were panting heavily. Then Charizard fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Charizard is unable to battle." Said the ref.

"Now Ketchum only has one pokemon left. Will he be able to stage a comeback against the champions Dragonite?" asked the announce.

"I choose you." Ash then sent out his own Dragonite out making the crowd and champion gape.

"I was saving this ace in the hole to use against your strongest pokemon." Ash smirked. "Now let's go. Dragonite Fire blast."

"Dodge it and use hydro pump."

Drake's Dragonite dodged it and fired the Hydro pump.

"Dodge and use mega punch."

The mega punch hit dead on.

"Quickly finish it with hyper beam."

The attack hit and Drake's Dragonite was thrown to the ground unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Said the ref holding up a green flag.

The crowd cheered. Ash cheered and embraced his Dragonite. Drake watched with a smile on his face. "Return Dragonite. I'm very proud of the way you battled."

Ash and Drake shook hands and congratulated each other. Now Ash brought out all six pokemon that helped him out. They took a picture of him and his pokemon.

Ash was in the middle crouched down smiling and holding the trophy he won in his left hand. Pikachu was perched on his head. Ash was petting Glaceon on the head with his right hand. Sizor was standing on Ash's left side. Dragonite and Charizard were standing on both sides of Ash with their arms crossed smirking. Lapras was behind Ash smiling.

In the orange League hall of fame a copy of the picture was there in a frame with a stone tablet behind the picture with handprints of the Ash and the six pokemon that helped him win.

"Wait until the others hear about this." Ash said causing his pokemon to chuckle.

TIMESKIP

After Ash had won the Orange League he had gone back to Pallet Town before setting off and going to Johto. Since he was going to a different region and competing in a different league he would be leaving all his pokemon at the lab except Pikachu.

TIMESKIP

Ash was now riding on a ship to get to Johto. After 3 days of riding he got to Johto. The place was amazing. He saw so many different pokemon that he had never seen before.

Right now he was traveling through a forest on his way to earn his first Johto gym badge.

While he was walking down a path he came to a clearing where he saw a small pokemon with a long snout and was blue and yellow in color. He pulled out his pokedex to check it.

"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of it's back when upset."

The Cyndaquil looked over at Ash as though judging him. Ash stood there and let the little Cyndaquil look him over. After about a minute flames erupted out of it's back.

"I guess it wants to battle." Ash said. "Ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood in front of the Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil then launched a flamethrower. "Dodge it and use quick attack." Pikachu dodged and hit Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil shot back up and charged at Pikachu.

"A quick attack huh." Ash mused. "Pikachu time to test one of our new moves. Light screen now."

A small screen appeared in front of Pikachu. Cyndaquil charged right into it and was thrown back and now had a powerful headache.

"Now Pikachu finish it with focus punch." Ash said.

Pikachu's fist glowed and it punched Cyndaquil who was now unconscious. "Pokeball go." Ash shouted throwing a pokeball at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil went in the pokeball. The pokeball started shaking a bit before it stopped. Ash picked up the pokeball. "Alright I caught Cyndaquil." Ash said excited. Pikachu gave the peace sign smiling.

After a while Ash ended up at a lake and he thought it would be a nice place for a rest. He let out Cyndaquil and the three of them just sat by enjoying the scenery. Ash was about to doze off when he heard a small groan. He looked over and saw another small pokemon lying near the river injured.

He immediately got up and went to help it. The little pokemon was green and looked like it had a leaf sprouting from it's head. Ash checked the pokedex and this pokemon's name was Chikorita.

Ash carefully picked it up and it started struggling. "Shh, calm down." Ash said softly. "I'm here to help you. It's okay."

It stopped struggling, but it was still tense. Ash took off his vest and folded it into a neat bed and put the little Chikorita in it. He then went and got some of that stuff you spray on wounds and some bandages.

"Sorry, but this might sting a little." Ash said and sprayed the stuff. Chikorita grinned its teeth in pain. Ash then applied some bandages and started petting the little Chikorita trying to get it to sleep.

After ten minutes it fell asleep and was resting. Ash gave a little whistle. "Pikachu, Cyndaquil." He indicated them to come over. Once they were there he began. "I'm going to go find some food. I want you two to watch over Chikorita and if it wakes up don't let it move too much."

They nodded. Ash smiled and gave them a pet before going into the forest to find some fruit. He returned half an hour later and saw the cutest thing ever. Apparently Pikachu and Cyndaquil fell asleep and Chikorita rolled over because it was now resting on Cyndaquil's back and had its paws wrapped around Pikachu's tail. Pikachu was facing away from them and sprawled out around the ground.

Ash set the fruit down and went in his backpack and pulled out a camera. He got close and took a shot. The flash of the camera woke them up, but Ash still got the photo. He quickly hid the camera as they all woke up.

"Alright guys let's eat." Ash said. Soon they were all sitting down munching on juicy fruit. (A/N: lol)

Chikorita seemed a little hesitant, but after it's stomach gave off a big growl it started to eat. When half the fruit was gone they got another visitor. A small blue alligator type pokemon came out of the lake. It eyed the fruit hungrily.

Ash picked u a fruit. "Want some little guy." It bounced up and down excitedly. Ash took it as a yes. While the little alligator was munching on the fruit Ash checked his pokedex. The pokemon's name was Totodile.

Once all the fruit was gone Ash packed all his stuff away and took off Chikorita's bandages. They were fully healed.

Ash put his vest and backpack back on and returned Cyndaquil to his pokeball. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked and saw Chikorita holding hi back shaking its head. It didn't want him to leave.

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" Ash asked. Chikorita shook its head again. "Want to come with us?" he asked. Chikorita smiled and nodded its head vigorously. Ash smiled, "Welcome to the team." He pulled out a pokeball and opened it. Chikorita went in.

Ash looked over to the Totodile and saw that it hasn't left either. It looked like it wanted to battle. "You want to battle?" Ash asked.

It jumped around excited again. Ash took it as a yes. "Ready Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got ready for battle.

Totodile fired a water gun, but Pikachu managed to dodge it and then Pikachu fired a thunderbolt that hit and nearly knocked Totodile out. Totodile then fired a bubble attack that hit Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown back then charged with a quick attack that hit and finished it with a tail whip.

"Pokeball go." Ash shouted. The pokeball hit and sat there shaking for a few seconds before it stopped. Ash picked up the pokeball and shouted in joy. He had just caught three pokemon in one day.

TIMESKIP

Now Ash was traveling through the southern parts of Johto. In the time span of 4 months he had gotten 4 gym badges. He had trained his pokemon to the max. He still only had four pokemon though. Pikachu was still the leader of the pokemon.

Chikorita was extremely loyal to Ash. It was probably the most loyal pokemon he had. It was very energetic and playful. After Ash had won his third gym battle Chikorita had evolved into Bayleaf.

Totodile was even more playful then Chikorita had been. He was very tricky and liked to sneak up on Ash when he was least expecting it. What Totodile liked to do most was sneak out of the pokeball and wake Ash up in the morning. Ash didn't mind though. Totodile was the only one of his pokemon, besides Pikachu, that hadn't evolved yet.

Cyndaquil was the peacemaker of the group. Cyndaquil always tried to keep them together and not get them mad at each other. While Cyndaquil was usually peaceful he would use his power to keep them in check if he had to. Of the entire group Cyndaquil was the second strongest after Pikachu, especially after it evolved into Quilava.

Right now Ash was sitting in a meadow taking a rest. He was holding a blue egg that had been given to him by people on a pokemon farm. He saved their farm from Team Rocket. He hadn't seen them at all during the orange islands. He thought they'd finally given up.

Guess not.

He was broken out of his musings by a roar and a loud roar at that. He quickly put the egg in his backpack. "What the heck was that?" he said. "Pikachu watch the egg I'll be right back." His loyal pokemon nodded and stood in front of the stuff.

Ash ran off and got to the forest where he found a bunch of team rocket goons battling an angry Tyranitar. Ash saw that one of them had a baby Larvitar that was crying for its mother.

Ash felt anger build inside of him. What was wrong with these people? Trying to tear a child away from its mother was sick and wrong.

"Hey leave it alone." Ash yelled running into the clearing.

"Get out of here kid." Sneered one of the goons.

"Not until you return the baby back to its mother." Ash said.

"And if we don't? What's a snot-nosed punk like you gonna do about it?" sneered another goon.

"Wait," said another goon. "I recognize that kid. That's Ash Ketchum, the Indigo League champion and a victor in the Orange League."

The others gaped then smirked viciously, "He's at the top of the Team Rocket hit list. Let's get him." They all charged at Ash.

Ash smirked, 'Idiots.' "Go Quilava." Quilava came out and roared. "Quilava flame wheel."

Quilava engulfed itself in flames and rolled towards the goons fast. Quilava rolled them all over and knocked them unconscious. The last goon was the one holding the frightened Larvitar.

The goon was terrified. He dropped the Larvitar and ran like a sissy. Ash smirked and petted Quilava. "Good job. Return." Once Quilava was back in the pokeball Ash walked over to the terrified Larvitar and gave it a small pet to calm it down.

Ash picked it up and approached the mother Tyranitar. He set the Larvitar down in front of her gently and walked back. Larvitar ran to its mother. Ash smiled and was about to leave when he saw the mother Tyranitar walking towards him with the Larvitar in her hands.

She handed her baby to Ash and the message that seemed to pass was, 'They'll be back. Keep my baby safe.'

Ash nodded and held the little Larvitar tight and it seemed to cuddle up to him. The mother bid a small goodbye to them and left. Ash then walked back to Pikachu. "Pikachu, this little Larvitar is coming with us." Ash set the Larvitar down and Pikachu was introducing himself.

Ash brought out his other three pokemon. After Bayleaf and Totodile got off of him he introduced them. "Guys, this Larvitar is going to be traveling with us. It's only a baby so please be gentle with it." ash explained. The others nodded and introduced themselves to Larvitar who still seemed to be nervous.

"Don't worry Larvitar. We're your family and we'll always look after you." Ash said. Larvitar smiled and jumped in Ash's arms. Ash chuckled and looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark.

Ash set up a tent and since the pokemon didn't want to go back in their pokeballs they slept in the tent with Ash.

The next morning Ash got some pokemon food for his pokemon and got some fruit for himself. When he was done he returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs. Since Larvitar was still a baby Ash carried him in his arms and Pikachu was walking next to them.

Then Ash saw a very shiny bird pokemon traveling overhead. It had horns on its head shaped like a trident and big eyes. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

"Noctowl, the owl pokemon. Noctowl are usually found at night. They have the ability to turn their heads 180* to gather more intelligence."

"Sounds like a good pokemon." Ash said. The Noctowl seemed to have spotted him because it came in for a dive tackle. Ash ducked just in time.

"Wants to battle eh." Ash smirked. "Go Bayleaf. Bayleaf constrict Noctowl with your vinewhip."

Bayleaf did just that and had Noctowl constricted tightly. "Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Bayleaf let go of Noctowl as soon as Pikachu hit it. Ash threw a pokeball and caught Noctowl.

"Alright I caught a Noctowl." Ash said.

TIMESKIP

Another 4 months had passed and Ash had caught more pokemon and earned the last four gym badges. His hardest battle was with the leader of the Blackthorn gym. She used a Kingdra, Garados and Dragonair. Ash managed to beat her with his Quilava and Totodile.

The intensity of the bate caused Totodile to evolve into Crocnaw. Later on after Quilava was healed, Ash was so proud of it that, it evolved into Typhlosion. Some of the new pokemon he caught were

Seadra

Heracross

Alakazam

Magneton

Machoke

Hitmonlee

Espeon

Ursaring

Marowak

Houndour

Right now Ash was at the Johto League stadium. He had already qualified for the championship tournament. He was currently standing inside with a bunch of other trainers that had qualified and was waiting for the screen to light up to see who he would be facing.

Ash was going to be using six of his strongest pokemon since you had to tell them which pokemon you would be using for the championship matches the pokemon he would be using were.

Articuno

Marowak

Electabuz

Rydon

Charizard

Golduck

Finally the screen came on and Ash looked for his face. He found it quickly and he was fighting in the fourth match. He looked at his opponent and his eyes widened and he started sweating a little.

His opponent was Gary.

Ash looked around and saw Gary standing a few feet from him with the same look he had on his face. Gary turned to Ash. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes before Gary walked away.

TIMESKIP

Ash had managed to calm himself down. He was still nervous, but not too nervous to practically run from the stadium in fear.

Soon the announcer started, "Now the fourth match of the Johto League is about to begin. Both competitors are the same age and from the same home. On the red side is Gary Oak, grandson of renowned pokemon expert Professor Samuel Oak. On the green side is Ash Ketchum, renowned champion of the Indigo League and Orange League. This match will be exciting."

They spun a dial on the screen to choose which landscape they'd be playing on. It stopped on the rock field. Then they spun another on to determine who would send out their pokemon first. It landed on red so Gary would go first.

"Go Magmar." Gary shouted.

"Go Marowak." Ash shouted.

"Let the battle begin," said the ref.

"Magmar use flamethrower."

"Use dig to dodge."

The flamethrower went right over the whole Marowak dug. "Be careful Magmar," Gary called. "It's probably going to come up behind you."

Magmar turned around for a split second, but that was all Ash needed. Marowak sprung from the ground in front of Magmar.

"Marowak Bonemerang."

Marowak's Bonemerang hit dead on right in the back of Magmar's head knocking it out. The ref raised his green flag. "Magmar is unable to battle. Marowak wins."

Gary returned Magmar. "Go Golem."

Ash held up a pokeball, "Return Marowak." He brought out a new one. "Go Golduck."

"Golduck use water gun."

"Dodge and use Rollout."

Golduck was hit with the rollout and thrown back.

"Finish it with tackle."

"Dodge and use swift." Golduck jumped over and fired the attack. Golem was weakened. "Finish it with Confusion."

Golduck lifted Golem and slammed into a rock knocking it out. The ref held up the green flag, "Golem is unable to battle, Golduck wins."

Gary returned Golem. "Go Nidoqueen."

"Let's go Golduck, use hyperbeam."

"Dodge and use horn attack."

Nidoqueen dodged and hit Golduck hard. "Finish it with hyperbeam." The hyperbeam hit and Golduck was out cold.

The ref held up a red flag. "Golduck is unable battle, Nidoqueen wins."

Ash returned Golduck. "Good job take a nice long rest." He pulled out the same blue pokeball he used back in the Indigo League. "Good luck." Ash whispered kissing the ball. "Go Articuno."

Now Garry was nervous. He was facing one of Kanto Region's Legendary Pokemon. "Let's go Nidoqueen, use hyperbeam again."

"Use ice beam."

Articuno's ice beam blasted through the hyperbeam and knocked out Nidoqueen. The ref held up the green flag, "Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Articuno wins."

Gary returned Nidoqueen, "You did your best and that's what counts." He pulled out his next pokemon. "Go Sizor."

"Articuno use quick attack."

"Dodge and use metal claw."

Sizor dodged it and hit Articuno with metal claw.

"Hang in there Articuno, now use Iron tail."

"Dodge and use swift."

Sizor once again dodged and hit Articuno with swift. Articuno was getting tired.

"Finish it with steel wing." Sizor was getting close and when it was about 4 feet away Ash called out his attack.

"Aurora beam."

Articuno hit Sizor at point blank range. Sizor fell unconscious. The ref raised the green flag, "Sizor is unable to battle. Articuno wins."

Gary returned Sizor and he was getting more nervous by the second. "Go Blastoise."

"Articuno use hyper beam."

"Blastoise use rapid spin."

Blastoise knocked the hyperbeam with a spin.

"Now use Hydro pump."

The hydro pump hit and Articuno was knocked unconscious. The ref raised the red flag. "Articuno is unable to battle. Blastoise wins."

Ash returned Articuno to its pokeball. "Good job old friend." Ash pulled out another pokeball. "Go Electabuz."

"Blastoise return. Go Arkanine."

"Electabuz use thunderbolt."

"Arkanine dodge."

"Use thunder punch."

Electabuz hit Arkanine with a mean right hook filled with electricity.

"Electabuz finish it with a thunderbolt."

"Arkanine dodge and use fire spin."

Arkanine dodged and hit Electabuz with the fire spin knocking it out. The ref help up the red flag. "Electabuz is unable to battle, Arkanine wins."

Ash returned Electabuz to its pokeball. "Good job, Go Rydon."

"Arkanine, fire blast."

"Dodge and use tackle."

Rydon dodged the attack and hit Arkanine with the tackle.

"Finish it with hyperbeam."

"Dodge and use fire spin."

This time Arkanine hit Rydon with fire spin causing a good amount of damage.

"Arkanine use tackle."

"Catch it."

Rydon caught the tackle and held Arkanine tight.

"Hyperbeam."

Rydon's hyperbeam hit dead on and Arkanine was out. The ref held up a green flag. "Arkanine is unable to battle, Rydon is the winner."

Gary was down to his final pokemon. "Go Blastoise."

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

"Dodge it Rydon."

Rydon was a little to slow and got hit with the hydro pump and was knocked out. The ref held up the red flag. "Rydon is unable to battle, Blastoise wins."

"Return Rydon. Good job." Ash said. "Go Marowak."

"Blastoise use skull bash."

"Marowak, dodge it and use bonemerang."

Marowak's bonemerang was too fast for Blastoise to dodge and Blastoise got some heavy damage dealt to it sense it was hit in the back of the head.

"Blastoise use hydro pump."

Marowak was still exhausted from its battle with Magmar so it wasn't fast enough to dodge. The ref held up the red flag, "Marowak is unable to battle, Blastoise wins."

"Marowak return," said Ash. "I'm proud of you. Take a nice long rest. Go Charizard."

"Charizard use flamethrower."

"Blastoise rapid spin."

Blastoise knocked it sway with its rapid spin.

"Use hydro pump."

The hydro pump hit its mark.

"Charizard fly."

"Blastoise hydro pump."

Charizard had to take evasive action to avoid the hydro pumps.

"Charizard use overheat and follow it up with full power dragon rage."

The overheat combined with dragon rage blasted through the hydro pump and hit Blastoise doing some damage.

"Charizard finish it with Seismic toss."

"Blastoise bite."

Charizard picked up Blastoise and managed to ignore Blastoise biting into its shoulder. Charizard then slammed Blastoise into the ground. A whole bunch of dust picked up and everything was silent for a few seconds.

When the dust cleared it showed both of them standing. Another few seconds pass until Blastoise falls forward unconscious. The ref held up the green flag, "Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum."

The crowd erupted in cheers. Ash himself was shocked to silence. He had done it. He had beaten his rival Gary. Ash cheered, "Alright I did it."

Gary was also shocked, but he got over it. He smiled, returned his Blastoise and left the arena.

TIMESKIP

Ash had now advanced all the way to the finals of the Johto League. He was facing someone named Harrison from the Hoenn Region. He was a good trainer. The battle soon began.

Steelix vs. Crocnaw. Winner Crocnaw (Evolved into Feraligatr)

Feraligatr vs. Kecleon. Winner Kecleon.

Kecleon vs. Machoke. Winner Machoke.

Machoke vs. Hypno. Winner Hypno.

Hypno vs. Gangar. Winner Gangar.

Sneasel vs. Gangar. Winner Sneasel.

Sneasel vs. Hitmonlee. Winner Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee vs. Houndoom. Winner Houndoom.

Houndoom vs. Wartorte. Double knockout.

Now it was the final match. Harrison's Blaziken vs. Ash's Typhlosion.

"Begin." said the ref.

"Blaziken flamethrower."

"Typhlosion flame wheel."

Typhlosion rolled through the flamethrower and hit Blaziken hard.

"Don't give up Blaziken. Use quick attack."

"Dodge it."

Blaziken was too fast and Typhlosion was too slow to dodge.

"Hang in there. Use swift and follow it up with flame wheel."

"Dodge and use fire spin."

The two attacks clashed and neither of them gave way. Then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both of them were on the ground.

"Come on Blaziken," called Harrison.

"Come on Typhlosion. I know you can do it."

They both got back up. Both were shaking and covered in bruises.

"Blaziken use fire blast."

"Dig Typhlosion."

Typhlosion dodged the fire last. Typhlosion then burst from underground right next to Blaziken.

"Blaziken look out."

"Typhlosion fire blast now."

Typhlosion fired the blast and Blaziken was too tired to dodge. The blast hit and Blaziken was thrown to the wall. Blaziken struggled to stand, but then collapsed unconscious. The ref raised the green flag. "Blaziken is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. The winner of the battle is trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

"He's done it," roared the announcer. "In just three short years of battling pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has now conquered the Indigo and Johto league. Ash Ketchum has won the Johto League and has become the champion."

Harrison returned his Blaziken smiling. "Good Job Blaziken." Ash also returned his Typhlosion. "You did great, I'm proud of you."

They both walked out to the middle of the field. "That was a great battle Ash. The toughest I've ever had."

"Thanks Harrison. That was the toughest I've ever had too." Ash said. They both shook hands and the crowd cheered again.

TIMESKIP

Now it was evening and they were awarding the first second and third place winners. Mr. Goodshaw walked up on stage. "Tonight we are awarding the three trainers who had placed top three in the Johto League. Third place trophy goes to Megan Thomas."

There were cheers and clapping. "Second place goes to Harrison from Littleroot Town. There were more cheers.

"And first place goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Mr. Goodshaw said handing Ash a big shining trophy. The crowd cheered loudly and Ash smiled and held the trophy high.

TIMESKIP

Right now Ash was walking back home with his trophy in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulders. It took him about two more days before he got home.

Ash walked through the front door. "Mom I'm home."

His mother appeared from around the corner. "Ash your home." She enveloped him in a crushing hug. When Ash was let go he showed his mother his new Trophy. She enveloped him in another hug.

"Oh my little boy is a champion of two leagues. I'm so proud of you." Se said. Ash chuckled and hugged his mom back. Ash got a big dinner that night and when he went to bed, he passed out.

Ash woke up around 10:00 a.m. He looked at Pikachu and saw that it was still sleeping. Ash looked over at his Larvitar who was cuddled up to him and his new Phanpy that hatched from that egg he got.

He then looked out his window to see the shinning sun. The sunlight was making his trophies glisten. "I've conquered Indigo, Orange Islands and Johto. The Hoenn Region is next. In three weeks time I leave for Hoenn. All the new battles I'm destined to fight in are waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed and I haven't had any inspiration until now. Again I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ash had just finished packing. He now had some new clothes. He still wore his black undershirt, but he also wore a short sleeved blue vest/ jacket, baggie jeans and a new hat that looked to have a green pokeball in it.

Once again Ash was going to leave all of his Pokemon at home and set out with Pikachu again. Right now Ash was just about to go and say goodbye to his Pokemon. "Bye mom." He called walking out the door.

"Bye Ash, don't forget to call." His mother said.

Ash ran over to Professor Oak's laboratory with Pikachu running right beside him. Soon he got there. "Professor Oak." Ash called.

"Out here Ash." Oak called.

Ash walked out to see Professor Oak feeding the Pokemon. "Good morning Professor." Ash said.

"Good morning Ash." Oak said. He took a good look at Ash's clothing. "You look like you're ready to set off on another journey."

Ash nodded, "I am, I just came to say good bye to my Pokemon."

Professor Oak nodded, "They're all back there resting." Ash nodded and ran to the back where he saw them all sleeping. It was a peaceful sight. Ash smiled when he saw Articuno using its wing to cover Larvitar and Phanpy. Ash whistled a little and got all of their attention.

They immediately got up and ran over to him. Ash was tackled by Bayleaf, Phanpy and Larvitar. Ash laughed and pushed himself up. "Hey guys I see that you're all doing well." He said. They grinned at him. "I came to say goodbye." Their faces got a little sad. "Don't worry, I promise that I'll call and check up every week." They got happy again.

They knew that after every league Ash came home for about a month and then set off again leaving all his Pokemon behind except Pikachu. No one held it against Pikachu considering that he was Ash's first Pokemon.

Ash gave each of them a pet goodbye and left. He said goodbye to Professor Oak and Gary as he left. They were still rivals, but were no great friends like they use to be. Its true Ash and Gary use to be best friends before Gary started learning about Pokemon. Gary became arrogant and very rude.

They hadn't spoken to each other for years and we're always at each other's throats when they did speak. "Okay, Pikachu, now we head to the Hoenn Region." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and Ash set off towards the ferry heading towards the Hoenn Region.

NEXT PART IS TOLD IN THE FIRST PERSON

In the Hoenn Region a young girl was bicycling towards the Pokemon lab of the Hoenn region. 'My name is May Maple, I'm ten years old and I'm about to start my Pokemon journey. To tell you the truth I don't even like Pokemon that much.' I thought to myself.

She then stopped and looked out to see a ship about to dock. "But the travelling, I just love it." I said with a smile.

END FIRST PERSON

Ash had just gotten off of the ferry and started making his way to Professor Burch's laboratory to get his Pokedex updated. Once he was about half a mile away from the docks he was being hounded by people who had seen his battles with Gary and Harrison.

Ash felt very uncomfortable and after signing about 15 scraps of paper pushed at him he managed to escape. He hid behind a building panting. Pikachu was also looking very uncomfortable. "If this is the price of being a good Pokemon master then I better wear a mask." Ash said.

He put his hood up and tucked Pikachu into his vest and made his way. Soon he made his way to the lab and saw that it was pretty beat up as though something just happened. Ash walked in, "Excuse me, but what happened?"

"A Mudkip antagonized a Torchic and it accidently blew a hole in the wall. All of them escaped. Professor Burch and a trainer went out to retrieve them." The assistant said. He then stopped and got a closer look at Ash. "Wait a second," his eyes widened. "You're Ash Ketchum, the victor of Indigo, Johto and the Orange Islands."

Ash sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah that's me." Ash said.

"Can you please help us look for the missing Pokemon?" he asked. "With Pokemon like yours we could find them easily."

"I would be happy to help you search for them, but I just recently started here and left all of my Pokemon at home." Ash said.

The assistant grumbled, "Bad luck," he snapped his fingers a few times before he brightened. "Our transporters still work. You can make a quick call."

Ash nodded and went to the nearest call box. He quickly called Professor Oak and explained the situation. Professor Oak nodded, "Which Pokemon would you like?"

Ash thought for a minute, "My Noctowl." Ash said. Professor Oak nodded and transported it over. Ash grabbed the Pokeball, thanked Professor Oak and ran out of the building looking for the Pokemon. "I choose you Noctowl."

Noctowl came out with a small hoot and waited for orders. "Noctowl, I want you to search for three missing Pokemon. A Mudkip, Torchic and Treeko." Noctowl nodded and started searching.

Back with Professor Burch and May, they had managed to find all the Pokemon, but they were being held Hostage by Team Rocket. Noctowl spotted them and motioned Ash to follow him.

"Give those Pokemon back." Burch shouted.

They laughed, "And what makes you think we'll listen to you." Jesse laughed.

"The three of you never learn." Said a voice. They looked over to see Ash emerging from the trees. "I thought that after three years of failure that you'd give up, but I was wrong."

"Twerp." Jesse growled. "Time to hand over that Pikachu." They set the machine after him.

"Noctowl, use Air Slash." Ash said calmly. Noctowl's attack slashed the machine right in half shocking everyone watching.

Team Rocket emerged from the wreckage. "That's it twerp." Meowth said. Jesse released her Arbuk and James his Weasing. Ash still stared ahead calmly even when they were only twenty feet away.

"Pikachu, Noctowl use hyper beam." Ash said. Both attacks hit and all of them were sent flying. They were blasting off again. "Good work, return Noctowl." Ash said recalling Noctowl.

Soon all of them were walking back to the lab. "Thank you young man for getting rid of those thieves." Prof. Burch said.

Ash smiled, "No problem, I've had to deal with those clowns for three years."

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" May asked.

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said. Immediately both stopped and were in his face.

"Now way you're Ash Ketchum the champion." May said.

"Wow to meet such a genius of Pokemon, I can't believe it." Prof. Burch said.

"Okay can we go back to the lab now?" Ash said sweat dropping.

Soon they were back in the lab and May was deciding on what to pick for her first Pokemon. Ash kept staring at all three of them. It would be hard for him to choose if he was in her position. "Hmm, I think I'll choose Torchic." She said. Little Torchic chirped happily. May smiled and put her in the pokeball. Ash got his pokedex updated and was saying goodbye.

"Where's the nearest city?" Ash asked.

"That would be Petalburg City over the hills over there." Prof. Burch said.

"I live in Petalburg." May said.

"We could travel together." Ash said. "It's always more fun to travel with someone then travel alone."

May smiled, "Sure I don't mind. But on the way you have to tell me about those battles of yours." She said with a cheeky grin.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Sure. Bye," Ash called waving to Prof. Burch and the others. May waved goodbye to the others too and they both set off.

It took about two hours to walk there. May would have rode on her bike, but it got hit in the blast when the Pokemon broke out. On the way there she was entertained by all of Ash's stories. She only knew about him because her little brother made her watch the Johto League with him. She was amazed by how well he battled.

Soon they got to Petalburg. "I have something to do, see you later." May said running off. Ash just waved a bit before going over to the Pokemon center to transfer Noctowl back to Prof. Oak. Soon Ash ended up in front of the Petalburg gym.

Ash walked inside, but no one was there. "Hello anybody home." Ash called.

"Could you keep it down." Said a voice. "I'm in the middle of watching the champion match of the Johto League." Ash turned around to see a short boy with black hair, glasses wearing a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Sorry kid." Ash said.

The kid opened his eyes and when he saw who it was he flipped. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you. Ash Ketchum the victor of the Johto League."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah that's me. Do you know where the gym leader is?"

The little boy suddenly smirked. "Oh I know where he is. He's me."

Ash stared blankly, "Yeah right."

"What you don't believe me. Bring it on." The kid said getting in his face. Ash did the same and they were now glaring. A girl's voice interrupted them.

"Hey Max, what are you doing?" May asked appearing outside the window.

"Oh, hey sis." Max said.

"Sis? May is your sister?" Ash asked looking at Max through the corner of his eye.

"Well it seems we have guests." Said a male voice. A man appeared and so did a woman.

"Yes, must be a new friend of Max's." she said.

Ash glared over at Max making him smile sheepishly. "Gym leader huh?" he muttered.

A little while later Ash was introduced to the rest of them. It turns out that May's father, Norman, was the Petalburg gym leader. His wife, Caroline, was a good cook. Ash really enjoyed himself.

"So Ash, what brings you all the way to Hoenn?" Norman asked.

"To compete in the Hoenn League." Ash said.

"I see," Norman said. "Well this is the Petalburg gym. Let's have a battle."

Ash smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that." Now they were all in the arena. Ash and Norman were in the trainer's box. May, Max and Caroline were sitting on the side. "What are the requirements?"

"A three-on-three battle." Norman said.

Ash groaned, "Really? I left all my Pokemon back in Pallet."

Norman laughed, "That's okay. It'll just be a mock battle. I've wanted to see if you are as good as everyone said."

Ash smirked, "I won't disappoint. Go Pikachu."

"I choose you Vigoroth." Norman called. The battle began.

"Vigoroth use take down."

"Pikachu dodge and use agility."

Pikachu jumped to avoid the attack and moved around really quickly making Vigoroth try to track it, but it couldn't track Pikachu because Pikachu was too fast.

"Pikachu is very fast." Caroline commented. The children nodded.

"Now Pikachu use thunder punch." Ash called.

Pikachu stopped behind Vigoroth and punched it very hard making Vigoroth go flying. "Hang in there Vigoroth, use hyper beam." The hyper beam missed. "Now use scratch." The scratch attack hit and Pikachu was blown back.

"Pikachu, get up." Ash called.

"End it with a focus punch." Norman called.

Vigoroth's attack was about to hit when, "Light screen now." Pikachu snapped up and an invisible screen appeared in front of it blocking the focus punch.

"No way." Max muttered.

"Pikachu time to use our new move. Iron tail." Ash said. Pikachu's tail glowed and hit Vigoroth across the face. Vigoroth struggled for a few seconds before falling back unconscious.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." The ref said.

"Alright," Ash cheered. He ran over and picked Pikachu up. "Good job Pikachu." Pikachu cheered as well.

Norman returned Vigoroth, "Good job Vigoroth, you did your best." He walked up to Ash. "That was a good battle. Your Pikachu is very strong."

"Thanks Norman." Ash said and they shook hands. Then a hole was blown in the wall. "What was that?"

"Prepare for trouble." Said a female voice.

"Make it Double." Said a male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Not you guys again." Ash shouted.

"Believe it twerp." Jesse said. "Go Arbuk. This time go for the twerp so we can get the Pikachu." Arbuk charged at Ash.

Ash yelled and jumped to the side to avoid an attack. Then Arbuk bit him on the arm making him scream. "Ash." May yelled. "Leave him alone. Go Torchic. Use ember."

Torchic's attack hit and Arbuk was blasted back. Ash cradled his now numb arm. "Pikachu thunder bolt." He shouted. Pikachu's attack hit and they were blasted off again.

"Ash are you okay?" Norman asked.

"I don't think so. My arm is completely numb." Ash said grimacing.

"Hang on I'll go call Nurse Joy." Caroline said. She ran off to the phone.

A little while later Nurse Joy was here checking him out. It turns out that a small amount of poison got into his blood stream, but not a lot. He was healed pretty quickly.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"You're welcome, but be more careful. If that Arbuk had bitten a little deeper than you would be in serious condition." Nurse Joy said.

It was now dusk and May and Ash were ready to leave. "Well, I think it's time for you two to leave on your journey." Caroline said, "Do you have everything May?"

"Yes mom." May said.

Then Max popped up, "Since you don't know much about Pokemon, I think I should go to." Ash and May gaped at him.

"He does know a lot about Pokemon and could really help." Norman said.

"And a lot less worry for me." Caroline added.

"Ash, it wouldn't be too much trouble if Max came along with you?" Norman asked.

"No, it's fine with me." Ash said.

"Here, take these." Norman said handing them badge cases. "These are for all the badges you'll be collecting. This is for you Max." He handed him a pokenav.

"Wow, thanks dad." Max said. "Come on slow pokes." He shouted running off.

"Hey wait up." They shouted and took off after him. Norman and Caroline were waving goodbye. They turned and also waved goodbye.

The next day they were walking through the Petalburg forests. Max kept looking through binoculars trying to find Pokemon. Ash was walking along at a steady pace. May was lagging behind looking tire. "It's been hours, when am I going to see a Pokemon?" he whined.

"Max, you can't just expect a Pokemon to appear out of nowhere. It doesn't work like that." Ash said.

"Any chance we can stop for lunch son?" May asked.

"What, but I haven't seen any Pokemon yet." Max said. This little argument turned into a tug-a-war. Ash was the expert so they turned to him. Each wanted to do something else. They kept pulling him back and forth. Ash felt his shoulders about to pop out of his sockets.

"Stop." He yelled, they stopped. "Okay, we'll stop for a quick lunch and then we'll look for Pokemon. Is that okay for everyone?" They nodded with smiles. Ash led them into a clearing by the river. Ash set his backpack down and took off his hat and jacket.

"I'll be right back." Ash said. He ran to a tree and climbed up it with ease. It was like he was a human Aipom. Soon he got to the top and found a bunch of juicy apples. He picked a bunch of them and jumped down. "Alright, chow down." Ash said munching into an apple.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Max asked.

"I've been traveling alone for two years now. You got to pick these things up fast." Ash said. Then he heard a whooshing sound. "Heads up." He said and pulled them both down. They looked back up to see a small bird Pokemon floating above them.

"A Taillow." Max said excited. Ash checked his Pokedex. Turns out a Taillow was very head strong and never gave up.

"Sounds like my kind of Pokemon. Let's go Pikachu." Ash said. The Taillow dive bombed them. "Pikachu dive to the side and use quick attack." Ash said.

Pikachu's attack hit dead on. Taillow was blown away, but got back up and attacked with peck. "Light Screen now." Ash said. Pikachu's defense move blocked it. "Hyper beam now." Ash said.

Pikachu's hyper beam hit hard, but Taillow flew back fast and hit Pikachu with a razor wind attack. "Okay Pikachu use thunder bolt." Ash called. Taillow took the attack, but brushed it off.

"That's one strong Taillow." May commented.

"I don't get it. Flying type are weak against electric." Max said.

"Here's a small lesson. Never assume based on type alone, " Ash said. "Pikachu use iron tail and follow that up with another thunder bolt." Pikachu's iron tail knocked Taillow to the ground and the thunder bolt almost knocked it out. "Pokeball go." Ash said and threw the pokeball. Taillow went inside and they waited with their breaths hold as they watched the pokeball struggle. Soon it stopped and lay still. "All right I caught a Taillow."

"That was awesome," Max said.

TIMESKIP

It had been a few months since they had started. Ash had won about four Pokemon badges and caught a lot of new Pokemon. They were,

Treeko

Raltz

Torkaol

Corphish

Snorunt

Spheal

Metagross

Right now they were resting in the mountains. Max had learned a lot about battling from watching Ash. May had also learned a lot and started to love Pokemon. She had caught a few Pokemon as well,

Beautifly

Skitty

Houndour

After a quick lunch Ash and May had a mock battle to see how well May was doing with her Pokemon. "I choose you Cumbuskan." May said. Oh yeah, her Torchic had evolved into a Cumbuskan.

"Okay, then I choose you Snorunt." Ash said.

"Cumbuskan use flamethrower."

"Dodge and use head butt."

Snorunt dodged and hit Cumbuskan hard. "Hang in there. Use take down." Cumbuskan hit Snorunt hard.

"Ice beam now." Ash said. The ice beam flew at Cumbuskan, but Cumbuskan dodged and hit Snorunt across the face. Snorunt fell to the ground. "Come on Snorunt. I know you can do better than this, please get up."

Snorunt struggled to get up and it did and then it glowed bright white and morphed into another Pokemon. "Snorunt evolved," Max said shocked. This was the first time he had seen a Pokemon evolve.

"Alright Glalie use ice beam." Ash said. The ice beam shot out very fast and hit Cumbuskan hard knocking it down.

"Come un Cumbuskan get up." Cumbuskan got up shaking. "Fire spin." She called.

"Counter it with blizzard." Ash said. Glalie's blizzard blocked out the fire spin. "End it with hyper beam." Glalie's attack hit and Cumbuskan fell unconscious.

"Cumbuskan is unable to battle. Glalie wins." Max said.

May recalled Cumbuskan, "You did your best."

"Alright Glalie return." Ash said. "Good job. That was a good battle May, you've gotten good."

"Thanks Ash, but I got a long time to go before I can even challenge you." May said. Ash chuckled sheepishly scratching his head. Then they heard a loud roaring. They looked up to see a giant dragon type Pokemon flying around until it landed right in front of them.

"What is that?" May asked backing away slightly behind Ash.

"That's a Salamence," Max said shocked. "It's really rare."

Ash pulled out his pokedex, "Salamence, the dragon type Pokemon, the final evolve form of Bogan. This Pokemon is extremely vicious and is usually found atop tall mountains. Not much is known about this Pokemon because of its rarity." It said.

Salamence fired a giant flame at them. "Look out." Ash yelled jumping to the side. "Okay it wants to battle. I'll take it on. Go Metagross. Use Bullet punch."

Salamence jumped into the air and fired another flame attack at them. "Dodge and use metal claw." Metagross dodged and jumped into the air and hit Salamence. Salamence flew to the ground and fired a dragon breath attack, which hit and did some serious damage. "Psychic." Ash shouted.

The attack hit and Salamence was thrown into a rock shaking it up. It got up and fired a fire spin. "Dodge it." Ash shouted. Metagross was too slow to dodge and he got hit hard.

"Hang in there Metagross." Ash called. Salamence fired another dragon breath attack. "Jump into the attack." Ash yelled.

"Are you crazy, that will just damage it more." Max yelled.

"Now use iron defense." Ash yelled. Metagross flew into and through the attack taking no damage. "Now hit it with hyper beam." The hyper beam hit and Salamence fell to the ground. "Pokeball go." Ash threw the pokeball and caught Salamence.

"Whew," Ash said wiping his forehead. "That was a tough one, but worth it. I caught a Salamence."

After that travelling was a lot easier. Salamence was very strong and could take all three of them. Plus with Salamence Ash had easily caught a lot more Pokemon and evolved some of the Pokemon he already caught.

Lunatone

Solrock

Milotic

Gallade

Those were the ones he caught. The ones he evolved were,

Treeko/Grovyle/Sceptile

Taillow/Swellow

Corphish/Crawdaunt

Spheal/Sealeo/Walrein

Raltz/Kirlia/Gardevoir

Right now Ash had just won his seventh badge and he and the others were on their way back to Petalburg city. Over the past few months May had decided to compete in Pokemon contests. She had already made a rival named Drew. She had barely managed to beat him in the last Pokemon contest for her sixth ribbon.

They were in the Pokemon center getting their Pokemon checked out when Nurse Joy came running up to them. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked.

"You have a call from Professor Oak. He says it's urgent." Nurse joy said. Ash went to phone closely followed by May and Max.

"Prof. Oak, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Ash thank goodness." Prof. Oak said. "We need your help. Pallet town is under attack by a Rayquaza."

"What?" Ash yelled. The others had their eyes widened.

"Yes, we are being attacked. We tried calling for the Dragon expert Lance, but we can't reach him. You're the only other Trainer with Dragon Pokemon experience that I can think of. We need your held Ash." He said.

Ash nodded, "I'll be there as on as I can." He hung up and asked Nurse Joy to give him his Pokemon. Once he got them he let out Salamence. "Salamence I need you to get us to Pallet as soon as possible." Salamence nodded and all three of them got on. "Fly hard Salamence, show us the meaning of haste." Ash whispered.

Salamence roared and took off. May and Max had to hold on tight or they would fall off. May had her arms wrapped tightly around Ash's waist. Max was holding his sister very tight.

Three hours later they arrived in Pallet town. Ash stared in shock. Most of the town was destroyed. His home was destroyed. Ash grit his teeth, "I'm sorry Ash." May whispered to him. Then they heard roaring, they looked over to see Rayquaza blowing fire down to the earth.

"Let's go." Ash said to Salamence and directed him to what remained of Prof. Oak's laboratory. It was still standing and it looked like there was some kind of shield up protecting it from the attacks. They landed and Ash recalled Salamence. They walked into the shield.

"Anybody here." Ash called. Soon people walked out along with all the Pokemon.

"Ash, you made it." His mother said coming over and hugging him. Ash hugged her back and quickly introduced his new friends.

"Hey Ash." Gary said.

"Hey Gary." Ash said and they shook hands. Rayquaza then landed right in front of the shield. It blew fire at it, but it barely did anything. "Why is Rayquaza attacking?" Ash asked.

"We don't know. It just showed up and started attacking." Gary said. Rayquaza's eyes suddenly glowed blue and Ash felt himself being lifted up and thrown back and slammed into Gary causing both of them to fall over.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked coming over to him.

"I think so," he said getting up and helping Gary up. "What the heck was that anyway?" Its eyes glowed again and Ash was lifted up and sent flying into a tree. He crashed hard and nearly fell unconscious. Ash struggled to get up, "That's enough off this psychic stuff. I've known some mean Pokemon in my days, but you are the biggest. Salamence, Dragonite, Dragonair, Charizard, Articuno let's go."

Ash ran and hopped on Salamence since it was the fastest of his dragon type. Ash actually managed to stand on top while they were flying, "All of you hyper beam attack." He shouted. All of the hyper beam attacks hit dead on, but Rayquaza barely took any damage. It then fired a flame thrower at Charizard. "Charizard, counter it with your over heat. "Ash couldn't take any chances. He was taking on the legendary Dragon of Hoenn.

Charizard and Rayquaza's attacks canceled. "Dragonite get along side. Dragonair use your hydro pump attack." Ash shouted. Dragonair's attack knocked Rayquaza next to Dragonite. Ash had Salamence ride along on the other side. Ash noticed a strange device on Rayquaza's head. It had a large R on it.

'Team Rocket,' Ash thought furiously. "Salamence, Dragonite, full power Dragon Rage." Both attacks hit Rayquaza dead on in the head.

On the ground everyone was gaping in shock. "How can he control all those Dragon Pokemon like that?" Gary asked shocked. Then another Dragonite flew in. it was Lance, the Champion of Kanto.

"I got your message as soon as I could." Lance said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad you're hear Lance." Prof. Oak said. "As you can see the town is under attack by Rayquaza." Lance looked up and indeed it was a Rayquaza.

"I see." He said. Then he noticed Ash and his other Pokemon. "What is that boy doing up there?"

"Since I couldn't get a hold of you in time I called Ash. He is the only other trainer with Experience in dragon Pokemon that I could think of." He said.

"Wait you mean the winner of Indigo, Johto and Orange islands Ash Ketchum." Lance said shocked. Prof. Oak nodded. Lance looked up and watched.

Both attacks hit and Rayquaza screamed and whipped around and hit Ash with his tail. Ash Fell of Salamence and headed for the earth. Other gasped in shock. Lance was about to go up and catch him when Ash's Articuno caught him. "Thanks Articuno, I owe you one."

Articuno smiled at him and headed back to Rayquaza, who was on its last leg. Rayquaza then fired a Dragon Rage attack at Ash. They were too slow to avoid it and were engulfed. Delia's eyes widened, "My boy, no." she started sobbing a bit.

"Mrs. Ketchum," May said.

She looked up to see Ash and Articuno unharmed. Articuno used Safeguard. "Okay time to end this. Articuno use full power aurora beam."

Articuno's attack hit dead on. Rayquaza screamed as it felt the attack. Ash saw the device on its head explode from the overflow of energy. "Pokeball go." Ash shouted. It hit dead on and Rayquaza went inside the Pokeball. Articuno swooped down so Ash could catch the Pokeball. It stopped shaking the moment it got into his hand.

The people of Pallet started cheering for Ash. "He did it." Someone shouted.

"That a boy Ash." Another shouted.

"Alright, Ash." May and Max yelled. Ash landed and was immediately bum rushed by everyone. They picked him up and threw him in the air cheering.

"You're the man Ash, you are the man." Gary cheered.

Ash chuckled, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Later that day Ash and the others were celebrating at Prof. Oak's lab. It was a party dedicated to Ash for saving the town. Lance had also stuck around because he wanted to talk to Ash. "Attention everyone," Prof. Oak said creating silence. "I would like to propose a toast to Ash without who we would not be here today, Ash." He raised his glass.

"Ash," the others said raising their glasses.

"Ash," Lance said quietly.

The party commenced and soon it was getting late. Ash took a seat on a chair. He was getting tired. "Ash, may I speak to you for a second?" Lance said.

"Sure," Ash said and followed Lance outside.

"That was some good flying you did out there." Lance said. "You handled your Dragon Pokemon so well and that is not an easy task."

"Thanks Lance." Ash chuckled. "To be honest most of it is all instinct."

Lance laughed, "Your being modest. I believe that it was all true skill."

"Thanks," Ash blushed.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but I am extending you an invitation to battle against the Champions of the four regions." Lance said.

Ash's eyes widened, "Really?"

Lance nodded, "Normally we don't consider this until someone has won all four regions at least once and has competed in the battle frontier, but you're special. When you're ready to challenge us, just call." Lance tossed him a card. He then released his Dragonite and flew off into the night.

Ash looked at the card and it had the private numbers of all the Champions. Ash smiled really big and went back inside. The next day Ash and the others were saying good bye. Ash let out his Rayquaza and had it healed up. Rayquaza was actually pretty gentle. Ash and Rayquaza hit it off well. Ash selected the Pokemon that were going with him back to Petalburg.

Pikachu

Salamence

Gardevoir

Glalie

Sceptile

Torkaol

Ash released Salamence and they all hopped on. They kept waving goodbye until they were out of site. Soon they were just sailing over the ocean. The view was beautiful and they saw a bunch of sea Pokemon jumping out of the water.

"This is amazing." May whispered.

"Yeah it is." Ash said. They ended up looking at each other. Both blushed and looked away. Max was happily oblivious just looking out into the sea. A little while later it was getting dark and they were still a few hours away from Petalburg and were still flying over the sea. "Okay we're going to have to stop for tonight and find a place to rest." Ash saw an island in the distance. "There's an island, we'll stop there for tonight." He said.

Salamence flew down to the island and they all got off. Ash petted a panting Salamence. "Good job buddy. Take a nice long rest." He returned Salamence to its pokeball. Now they started setting up camp. They didn't have a tent, just sleeping bags. Sadly they only had two.

"Here you two take them," Ash said.

"No Ash, it's freezing." May said. She saw Max shivering. "Here Max, you take this one." Max mumbled thanks and curled up into a sleeping bag and soon fell asleep. That left them to share one.

Ash and May both curled into the sleeping bag with their backs to one another, both blushing up a storm. It felt like seconds, but hours later it was morning. Ash felt his eyes open and something sweet smelling filled his senses. Then a flash went off and Ash rubbed his eyes. "What was that?" he looked up to see Max smirking and holding a camera. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just making memories." Max said. "Look at yourself." Ash looked down and his eyes popped out of his head. May was snuggled up to him. Her arm was wrapped around his chest and he felt her legs tangled with his legs. May's eyes opened and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Ash's widened eyes and blushing face. "What's wrong Ash?" she asked. He pointed and she saw Max smirking holding the photo. She shrieked, "Max if you don't give me that I will kill you."

Max took his chance and ran off. Ash and May ran after him yelling things. What they didn't know was three big things watching them from atop the mountain on the island.

Later everything was packed up and they were all dressed. Ash and May couldn't look at each other without blushing up a storm. Max stood back smirking and pushed his glasses up. Ash was just about to call Salamence out when the ground around them exploded. They all flew in opposite directions and landed hard.

"What was that?" Max asked sitting up. When he looked up his eyes widened and he scooted back. "It can't be."

"Who are those?" May asked looking at the three beasts.

"Regirock, Registeel and Regice." Max said scared.

He had good right to be scared. These were the three legendary Gollum Pokemon of the Hoenn region. The only Pokemon that could control them was Regigigass. "Not good, not good." Ash muttered.

"What are we going to do?" May asked fearfully. Then all of them started bleeping. Ash quickly pulled out his pokedex and translated their speech. When it was finished his eyes widened and his face paled.

"What is it? What did they say?" Max asked.

"They said and I quote, 'You humans have trespassed on the tomb of Regigigass. Now you must be eliminated.'" Ash said quietly. Their eyes widened. "Okay we've got no choice, but to battle."

"But they're Legendary, we can't beat them." Max said.

"You guys can't. I can," Ash said. He pulled out three pokeballs. "Go Salamence, Torkaol and Glalie." All three Pokemon came out and got ready for battle. "Stay back, this is going to be one heck of a battle and I don't want you all to get caught it." They backed up.

"Salamence hit Registeel with your fire spin. Glalie hit Regirock with ice beam. Torkaol hit Regice with fire spin." Ash called.

This battle had gone on for a long time. Each time when Ash had managed to defeat one of them the other two would cover and allow it to use rest. Ash's Pokemon were getting very tired. Ash would have to hit each of them with the strongest attack his Pokemon had.

"Okay guys, the final stretch. Use your full power. Torkaol blast Regice with your fire blast. Salamence use Dragon Rage on Registeel and Glalie full power ice beam on Regirock." Ash shouted.

All of the attacks hit dead on and all three of them were on the ground bruised and beaten. Ash wouldn't give them a chance to use rest. He pulled out three master balls and threw them at the Regi's. All three of them went inside the Pokeballs

Ash waited with his breath held until they stopped shaking and stayed still. Ash then watched as all three of them transported to Prof. Oak's lab. Ash sighed with relief. "Good job guys, take a nice long rest." Ash returned all three of his panting Pokemon.

Ash was immediately tackled by his two companions. "You idiot, how could you risk your life like that?" May screamed at him punching him in the chest.

"Sorry, it's in my nature," Ash said sheepishly.

They had to stay there for another day before Salamence got his full strength back. It was dusk and they all got on Salamence and flew off to Petalburg city towards the setting sun.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

It was daytime when they made it to Petalburg city. All of them were very tired. Ash had Salamence land by the Pokemon center. Ash returned Salamence and they walked tiredly into the Pokemon center. They got Nurse Joy to take care of their Pokemon and then they got rooms and slept for a few hours.

It was 3:00 when they all woke up. They picked up their Pokemon. Ash went over to a transfer machine and switched some of his Pokemon. When he was finished they went back to May's home. Ash's current Pokemon were now,

Pikachu

Sceptile

Lunatone

Milotic

Solrock

Swellow

Ten minutes later they got to the Petalburg gym. "Hello, mom, dad we're home." May called.

Caroline walked out from inside the kitchen, "May, Max you're home. And Ash how are you doing?"

"Just fine." Ash said.

"Norman, Ash, May and Max are here." Caroline called.

Norman came walking down the stairs. "Welcome home May, Max. Ash I see that you're doing well. Are you ready for the battle?"

"More than ready." Ash said.

"You can battle after lunch." Caroline said. At once al stomachs let off a gigantic rumble. All of them laughed and went to have lunch.

Later they were inside the gym and waiting to battle. "This is a battle between the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman and the challenger Ash from Pallet. This will be a three on three battles and only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon. Begin when ready." Said the ref raising his flags.

"Go Slakoth." Norman called.

"I choose you, Milotic." Ash said.

"Slakoth use scratch."

"Dodge and use water gun."

Militic's water gun hit and Slakoth was sent flying. "Don't give in, use shadow ball." Norman called.

"Look out." Ash called.

Not fast enough as Slakoth's shadow ball hit and Milotic was sent flying. "Come on Milotic I know you can do better." Milotic got back up. "Good now use your shadow ball attack."

"Slakoth dodge." Slakoth jumped into the air to doge.

'My chance,' Ash thought. "Milotic use hyper beam." The hyper beam hit and Slakoth fell to the ground unconscious.

"Slakoth is unable to battle. Milotic is the winner." Said the ref raising the green flag.

Norman returned Slakoth, "Good job. I choose you Vigoroth. Use quick attack." Norman called.

"Dodge Milotic." Ash called.

"Hyper beam."

Milotic humped to avoid the quick attack, but got hit with the hyper beam knocking it out. "Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Vigoroth." Said the ref raising the red flag.

Ash returned Milotic. "You did well I'm proud of you." Ash turned to Pikachu, "You're up buddy." Pikachu nodded and jumped into the arena.

"Begin," said the ref.

"Vigoroth use scratch."

"Dodge and use iron tail."

Pikachu jumped and tried to hi Vigoroth, but Vigoroth caught it. "Good job now use focus punch." Pikachu was sent flying from the focus punch.

"Don't give up Pikachu use hyper beam."

"Counter with your own hyper beam Vigoroth."

Both attacks hit and there was a huge explosion. Soon the smoke cleared and they saw both Pokemon panting. Then Vigoroth fell to the ground out cold. The ref was about to declare Pikachu the winner when Pikachu fell to the ground out cold as well. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Said the ref raising both flags.

"Ash is really good." Caroline said.

May nodded, "Yeah," for some reason she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Well Ash it's down to our last Pokemon. I choose you Slaking." Norman called sending out his final Pokemon.

Ash pulled out his final Pokeball. "I'm counting on you. Do your best." He whispered. "I choose you Sceptile." Ash had sent out his final Pokemon. "Sceptile use bullet seed."

"Dodge with agility."

Slaking dodged the attack and kept using agility forcing Sceptile to really concentrate on where Slaking was. "Now use focus punch." Norman called.

"Block it with Leaf Blade." Ash said. Sceptile's leaf blade managed to block the focus punch. "Solar beam attack." Ash shouted.

Sceptile's solar beam attack was deadly and hit Slaking dead on making it fly back and smash into the wall. Slaking fell to the ground out cold. "Slaking is unable to battle Sceptile wins." Said the ref raising the green flag. "The winner of the battle is Ash from Pallet."

Ash cheered, "Alright we did it. Good job Sceptile. I'm so proud of you." Sceptile smirked at Ash with the little twig handing in its mouth. Later they were all outside.

"Ash that was a great battle. You are a great trainer." Norman said.

Ash blushed a bit, "Thanks Norman. You were awesome too."

"It's my pleasure to award you with this, a Balance badge." Norman said handing him the badge. Ash took the badge.

"Thanks Norman." Ash said. "Take a look guys a Balance badge." Ash grinned. The others laughed. Now Ash had all eight badges and qualified for the Hoenn league.

"Well you better be on your way now." Norman said. They nodded and were about to leave when Max remembered something.

"Before we go I have something I want to show you mom, dad." Max said. He pulled out the picture. May blushed bright red. Ash gulped and started backing away slowly.

"What is it Max?" Caroline asked. Max handed her the photo and she squealed. "Oh this is so cute. Norman take a look at this." Ash looked ready to bolt.

Norman took one look and gaped. "But that's… Ash, young lady you have some explaining to do." He said. Too late as they had already run away. Norman and Caroline watched as Max chased off after them telling them to wait up. Caroline and Norman watched and then laughed.

The next day the three of them were walking to Ever Grande City where the Hoenn League competition would be held. It wasn't that long of a walk and soon they would be there. Two hours later they were at Ever Grande city. "So Ash how do you think you'll do?" Max asked.

"I don't know. If I win then that's great. If I lose then I guess can always try again next time." Ash said.

"I'm sure you'll do great Ash." May said. Ash smiled at her making her blush slightly.

They got inside and the place was stuffed with Pokemon. It was completely packed. The others managed to get to the front and Ash registered. Ash showed his eight badges as proof of his victories and he was now qualified for the Hoenn League.

"Ash is that you?" someone asked. Ash turned around to see a kid dressed in a samurai outfit with orange hair in a high ponytail.

"Morrison, it is you." Ash said happily. Both of them ran up and hugged each other. May and Max watched confused.

"Who is this Ash?" May asked.

They separated, "This is Morrison. He's a friend of mine that I met back in Johto. You going to be competing in the Hoenn League Morrison?" Ash asked.

"O yeah and I'll win." Morrison said. He looked at May, "Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" he asked slyly.

Ash and May blushed brightly and Max burst out laughing. "No she's a friend. Her name is May and her little brother Max from Petalburg city."

Morrison laughed, "Calm down Ash, just messing with you." Ash's eye twitched.

Then a voice came up over the loud speaker. "Attention all participants of the Hoenn League. Please come to the front to see who you will battle against." All trainers rushed to the front. Ash and the others waited back until the crowd cleared.

Once the crowd cleared enough they walked up and saw who they would be facing. Their eyes widened. Ash was in the first match and his opponent was…

… Morrison.

Ash looked over and saw that Morrison was equally shocked. "Morrison," Ash said softly. Morrison ran off. "Wait, Morrison." Ash called. Too late he disappeared. "Man why is it that I always have to face my friends in the first round?" Ash asked himself quietly.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

"It's like bad luck for me." Ash said. "In the Indigo League, my first match was against my new friend Richie. Then in Johto my first match was against my long time rival and best friend Gary and now it's against Morrison. Talk about a Kodiak moment." Ash muttered palming his face. The others sweat dropped at that last comment.

The next day it was time for Ash's battle. The other night he transferred some of his Pokemon. He was going to fight Morrison with his best and show him true respect. The Pokemon he had were,

Pikachu

Crawdaunt

Gardevoir

Gallade

Glalie

Registeel

"Welcome to the first match of the Hoenn League. For the first match we have Morrison from Verdanturf Town vs. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Both are exceptional trainers, but who will emerge victorious?" roared the announcer.

Ash and Morrison walked out onto the field making the crowd roar. Ash walked out calmly while Morrison looked really scared and depressed. "The first half will begin on an ice field. Trainers begin when ready." Said the ref as the ice field appeared.

"I choose you Glalie." Ash said.

Morrison grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "Go Girafarig." Morrison shouted.

"What?" Max said shocked. "That is a really bad choice on an ice field." It was true. Girafarig was slipping all over the place.

Ash grit his teeth, 'He's nervous and isn't battling seriously.' "Glalie use your ice beam." Ash said. Glalie's ice beam was really fast and normally Morrison would have told it to dodge, but it was too late. Glalie's attack hit dead on and Girafarig was knocked out cold.

The ref raised the green flag. "Girafarig is unable to battle. Glalie wins." Morrison was down one Pokemon. He recalled his Pokemon with a sorrowful look on his face.

Morrison snapped a little out of depression. "Go Growlithe." Growlithe wasn't slipping around like Girafarig. "Growlithe use flamethrower." Morrison shouted.

"Dodge Glalie and use skull bash." Glalie dodged and hit Growlithe hard.

"No Growlithe use ember now." Morrison shouted.

"Dodge and use Giga impact." Ash shouted.

Glalie's Giga impact hit Growlithe hard knocking it out. The ref raised the green flag, "Growlithe is unable to battle. Glalie wins." Morrison was now down too Pokemon and was becoming a wreck.

"Come on Morrison," Ash shouted. "I know you can do better than this. Don't be upset. I won't be mad or anything. I just want you to do your best and give me a battle to remember."

Morrison's eyes widened, he was being stupid and disrespected Ash by not battling seriously. "You're right, I apologize Ash. Now the real battle will begin. I choose you Swampert." Morrison said.

"Swampert use focus punch." Morrison shouted.

"Glalie use head but." Ash shouted.

Both attacks hit simultaneously and there was a big explosion. When the smoke cleared both of the Pokemon were knocked out. The ref raised both flags. "Both Pokemon are unable to continue. This match is a draw." Now the field changed into a grass field.

"Go Steelix." Morrison said.

"Go Pikachu." Ash said.

"Steelix use dig."

"Look out Pikachu."

Steelix came up right underneath Pikachu. Pikachu was thrown into the air. "Steelix use iron tail." Steelix's iron tail hit dead on. Pikachu was thrown back and landed on the dirt. "Steelix use dig again."

Steelix then came up right underneath Pikachu again. "Pikachu iron tail." Ash shouted. Pikachu's iron tail hit dead on.

"Steelix use Dragon breath."

Steelix's dragon breath hit dead on and Pikachu was knocked out cold. The ref raised the red flag. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner." Ash got Pikachu and brought him back into the trainer's box.

"Good job buddy. Take a nice long rest." Ash pulled out another Pokeball. "I choose you Crawdaunt." Ash said. "Use bubble beam."

"Dodge by using dig."

Steelix was once again underground. Steelix came up and Crawdaunt was launched into the air. "Crawdaunt use Crab hammer." The crab hammer hit Steelix in the head.

"Steelix use iron tail." Morrison said. The iron tail hit and Crawdaunt was knocked out cold.

The ref raised the red flag, "Crawdaunt is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner."

Ash returned Crawdaunt. "Good job, take a nice long rest. I choose you Gardevoir." Ash said sending out the lovely female Pokemon. "Use Hypnosis."

Steelix was then under Gardevoir's power. "Steelix use dragon breath." Steelix was too far hypnotized to hear him.

"Good job Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball." Ash said. The shadow ball hit and Steelix was knocked out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Steelix is unable to battle. Gardevoir wins."

"Good job Steelix, Return." Morrison said. "Go Gligar. Use steel wing." The steel wing hit Gardevoir very hard.

"Don't give in Gardevoir, use Psychic." Gardevoir's Psychic attack missed since Gligor flew into the air.

"Good job now use Guillotine."

Gligor's attack hit and Gardevoir was knocked out. The ref raised the red flag. "Gardevoir is unable to battle. Gligor wins."

Ash returned Gardevoir. "You did awesome I'm very proud of you." He pulled out another Pokeball, "I choose you Gallade." Ash sent out the male version of Raltz.

"Gallade use focus punch."

"Dodge and use iron tail."

"Dodge it."

Gligor jumped Gallade's focus punch and tried to hit Gallade with its iron tail, but Gallade jumped to the side. "Good job, now use Giga impact." Ash said. Gallade's Giga impact hit Gligor head one knocking it out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Gligor is unable to battle. Gallade wins." Morrison was down to his last and final Pokemon.

"Go Metang." He called. "Use Bullet punch."

"Dodge and use mega punch." Ash called.

Gallade jumped the attack and kicked Metang, but it hardly did anything. "Good job now use hyper beam." The hyper beam was very strong because it knocked Gallade out.

The ref raised the red flag, "Gallade is unable to battle. Metang is the winner." Ash was down to his final and most powerful Pokemon he had on him.

"Now Ketchum has only one Pokemon left to chose. Will he be able to stage a comeback?" roared the announcer.

"I choose you." Ash called. Out came his Registeel with a mighty roar. The entire crowd besides his friends were shocked into silence. It's not every day you see a legendary Pokemon of the Hoenn region.

Morrison refused to give up though. "Metang use hyper beam."

"Counter with your own hyper beam." Ash called.

Both hyper beams hit and canceled each other out. "Don't give in, use metal claw."

"Counter it with your focus punch and follow it up with another hyper beam." Ash shouted. Registeel's focus punch blocked Metang's metal claw, but it couldn't dodge in time to dodge the hyper beam. Once it cleared Registeel landed on the ground without a scratch and Metang fell to the ground out cold.

The ref ran up and checked Metang, he raised the green flag. "Metang is unable to battle and the victory goes to trainer Ash Ketchum." Morrison's name blinked out and Ash's face appeared on the screen with all of his Pokemon underneath him.

May and Max cheered, "He did it?" May yelled jumping up and down.

Ash patted Registeel, "Good job, I'm very proud of you." Registeel blinked its thanks. Ash returned it to his Pokeball and walked up to Morrison. "That was a great battle. I had a lot of fun." He said sticking his hand out.

Morrison grinned and shook his hand, "Thanks Ash, I had a lot of fun too." The crowd cheered as both trainers exited the arena. Before Ash and the others could get back to their hotel, they were stopped by another trainer. His name was Tyson and he congratulated Ash on a good battle. Ash said his thanks and they walked away. A few days later it was now time for the final match of the Hoenn league. Ash had advanced all the way to the finals and all the trainers he faced were easy to beat. In most battles he only had to use five Pokemon. His final match was against that trainer named Tyson. Pikachu got quite a thrashing from Steelix so Pikachu sat out. The Pokemon Ash was using were,

Registeel

Regice

Regirock

Rayquaza

Salamence

Metagross.

The first arena they were on was a water field. "Trainers begin when ready." The ref said.

"I choose you, Sceptile." Tyson said

"I chose you, Salamence." Ash said.

"Sceptile use bullet seed."

"Dodge and use Dragon breath."

Salamence flew to the side to avoid the bullet seed and used the dragon breath attack. "Dodge Sceptile and use leaf blade." Sceptile's leaf blade hit Salamence knocking it away.

"Salamence use iron tail." Since Sceptile was in the air, it could not dodge. The iron tail knocked it into the water. "Now use Fire spin on the water." The fire spin super heated the water and instantly vaporized it and kept blowing for a while until it stopped. Sceptile was out. And blew a little smoke out of its mouth.

The ref raised the green flag. "Sceptile is unable to battle. Salamence wins."

Tyson recalled his Pokemon and gave it a small congratulation for doing its best. "Go Shiftry. Use razor leaf."

Shiftry's razor leaf was very fast and Salamence couldn't dodge it in time. "Hang in there Salamence. Use Dragon rage."

"Dodge Shiftry and use Solar beam." Tyson said. Shiftry jumped and seemed to glide along the flame until it was right in front of Salamence. Its solar beam hit dead on and Salamence was knocked out cold.

The ref raised the red flag, "Salamence is unable to battle. Shiftry wins."

"You did good, return." Ash said. "I choose you Metagross. Use hyper beam."

"Dodge and counter with shadow ball."

"Iron defense."

Shiftry easily dodged the hyper beam and fired the shadow ball, but Metagross's iron defense simply knocked the shadow ball away. "Good job now use Confusion." Ash shouted.

The confusion hit hard and Shiftry started wandering around aimlessly. "Come on Shiftry snap out of it." Tyson shouted.

"Too late, Metagross use Meteor Mash."

Metagross' attack hit dead on and Shiftry slammed into the wall out cold. The ref raised the green flag. "Shiftry is unable to battle. Metagross wins."

"Nice job, take a nice long rest." Tyson said. "I choose you Metagross." Now it was a battle of Metagross vs. Metagross. "Use hyper beam."

"Dodge and use your hyper beam."

Ash's Metagross dodged in time and fired its own hyper beam, but Tyson told it to use iron defense just in time. "Good job now use take down."

Tyson's Metagross charged and hit Ash's Metagross. "Hang in there, flip over and use Meteor mash." Ash shouted. Ash's Metagross flipped and slammed Tyson's Metagross hard.

"Hyper beam." Both Ash and Tyson shouted.

Both of them fired their attacks and it hit dead on creating smoke everywhere. When it cleared it showed that both of the Metagross were out cold. The ref raised both flags. "Both Pokemon are unable to continue. This match ends in a draw." Next the field changed to a flat ground.

Both of them returned their Metagross. "Good job," they both said.

Tyson pulled out his next Pokemon, "Go Hiriyama."

"Go Regice." Ash said. "Use ice beam on the field." Now the field was completely covered in ice. "Use agility."

"Don't lose focus Hiriyama, use your arm thrust." Tyson shouted. Hiriyama reeled around and palmed Regice right in the face. 'Now use Focus punch." The focus punch made Regice slide away.

"Hang in there Regice, use zap canon." Hiriyama was no paralyzed. "Now finish it with hyper beam."

The hyper beam hit and Hiriyama was out like a light. The ref raised the green flag. "Hiriyama is unable to battle. Regice wins."

Tyson recalled Hiriyama. "You did well, I'm proud of you. Go Donphan. Use rollout." Donphan was really fast and managed to hit Regice with its rollout move.

"Regice use agility." On the ice Regice was Ash's fastest Pokemon. "Ice beam now."

"Dodge and use hyper beam," Tyson shouted. Donphan rolled out of the way and hit Regice with its hyper beam knocking it out.

The ref raised the red flag. "Regice is unable to battle. Donphan wins."

Ash recalled Regice, "Good job, I choose you Regirock."

"Donphan use rollout again."

"Catch it."

Regirock caught Donphan's attack and held it high in the air. "Regirock, seismic toss," Ash shouted. Regirock jumped high in the air and slammed Donphan into the ground knocking it out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Donphan is unable to battle. Regirock is the winner."

Tyson recalled his Donphan and pulled out his last Pokemon. "It's all up to you now." Tyson whispered. "I choose you Meowth."

"Regirock use tackle."

"Meowth use furry swipe."

Meowth jumped Regirock's attack and used a furious fury swipe on Regirock. "Regirock use hyper beam."

"Hit it with iron tail."

Before Regirock could fire the hyper beam Meowth hit it with a furious iron tail knocking it out. The ref raised the red flag, "Regirock is unable to battle. Meowth wins."

"Good job, take a long rest." Ash said. "Go Registeel. Use metal claw."

"Dodge and use thunderbolt."

"Defend with iron head." Ash said. The thunderbolt didn't do any damage since iron head reflected the electricity, "Use lock on and follow it up with charge beam." The charge beam hit because of lock on and Meowth was paralyzed. "Now use Hammer Arm." Registeel's hammer arm hit Meowth and slammed it into the wall.

Meowth shakingly got up, "Okay Meowth use iron tail now." Meowth charge and hit Registeel with its iron tail.

"Don't give in Registeel, use hyper beam."

"Jump over it and use thunder bolt."

Meowth jumped over the hyper beam, but the hyper beam scrapped its leg. The thunder bolt hit Registeel hard and knocked it out. The ref raised the red flag. "Registeel is unable to battle. Meowth is the winner."

"That Meowth s incredible." May said amazed.

"I know, to think it managed to defeat two of Ash's Regi Pokemon." Max said.

"Will Ketchum be able to make a comeback and defeat Tyson's unbelievable Meowth?" roared the announcer.

Ash pulled out a black Pokeball. "I choose you," out came his new Rayquaza. Tyson's eyes widened at the massive dragon. Meowth looked back at him and dared him to forfeit. Tyson knew that Meowth would never give up, no matter what the odds.

"Meowth use shadow ball." Tyson shouted.

"Dodge and use dragon claw." Ash said. Rayquaza took flight and descended on Meowth and hit it with its dragon claw. Meowth flew back, but it could barely stand.

"Hang in there Meowth attack with a combo of furry swipe."

"Dodge Rayquaza."

Rayquaza easily dodged all the attacks before Meowth got in a lucky shot and hit Rayquaza once. "Rayquaza end it with Dragon Rage." Ash said.

The dragon rage attack hit Meowth and made it slam hard into the wall. It fell to the ground. It struggled to get up, but fell unconscious. The ref raised the green flag. "Meowth is unable to battle. Rayquaza is the winner. The battle and match go to the green trainer Ash Ketchum."

Once again cheers erupted and Ash's face, plus his Pokemon appeared on the screen and said the words Winner, Congratulation. "Unbelievable folks. In just three short years of Pokemon training Ash Ketchum has won three out of the four Leagues'." Roared the announcer.

Mat and Max jumped down from the stands and ran up to Ash. "You did it Ash, congratulation." May said hugging him tight. Max hopped on his back and raised his arm in the air creating more cheers.

It was now night time and the top three trainers were standing on top of the winner's box. Mr. Goodshaw walked up and stood next to the Trophy cases. "Tonight we are here to award the three winners of the Hoenn League. In third place, Melissa Turon." Cheers erupted as Mr. Goodshaw handed her the bronze trophy. "In second place, Tyson." Once again more cheers erupted and Tyson was handed the silver trophy. "And first place goes to Ash Ketchum." The cheers were deafening as Mr. Goodshaw handed him the gold winner's trophy.

Ash kissed the trophy slightly and held it high in the air. Finally the stadium cleared and only Ash, May and Max were left in the arena. "What now?" Max asked.

"I've got my Grande Festival co9ming up soon. " May said.

"I know that." Max said. "I meant after that."

"Perhaps I can answer that." said a voice. The turned to see a man with curly brown hair wearing sunglasses. "You are Ash Ketchum right?" he asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ash asked.

"Forgive me I forgot my manners. I'm Scott and I'm here to offer you an invitation to participate in the Battle Frontier." Scott said.

"The Battle Frontier, seriously?" Ash asked shocked.

"Yep If you're interested just show up in Pewter city, Kanto in one month's time. If you choose to except and defeat all of the Battle Frontier Brains then your name will forever be remembered in the Kanto Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. See you." Scott said walking off.

"You're going to do it right Ash?" Max asked.

"Heck yeah I'm going to do it. After May's Grand Festival we'll head out to Kanto. May you can also compete in the Kanto Grande Festival." Ash said.

Their plans were set and soon they would set off for Kanto. Right now they were watching May in the Grande Festival. She had made it all the way to the finals and was facing off against her rival Drew. It was a simple one on one battle. Drew was using his Rosario and May was using her Houndoom.

"Rosario use petal dance."

"Burn that petal dance with your flamethrower."

Houndoom's flamethrower easily burned through the petal dance. "Use razor leaf." Drew shouted. Rosario's razor leaf shot through the ashes and hit Houndoom.

"Don't give in Houndoom, use take down attack." May said. Houndoom's attack knocked Rosario away. "Don't stop there, use ember." Houndoom's ember attack hit and Rosario took some heavy damage.

"Get up Rosario. Use solar beam." Drew shouted. Rosario's solar beam charged pretty fast and hit Houndoom.

"I know you can do it Houndoom. Use fire blast." Houndoom's fire blast hit Rosario and made it fly back, but far from unconscious.

"Time's up." Shouted the ref. They looked at the score board and saw that May had more points than Drew. "It seems that May Maple is this year's Grande Festival winner."

Ash and Max jumped up and cheered as May was handed the winner's trophy and ribbon. Later when they all cleared out Ash went and hugged May. "You were amazing." Ash said.

"Thanks," May said softly. They ended up looking into each other's eyes and they went half lidded. Then their faces leaned closer centimeter by centimeter until their lips met in a small kiss.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

It was a clear night with a full moon. A lone ship was sailing from Hoenn to Kanto. On the bow were two teens holding hands and looking out into the sea. Ash Ketchum and May Maple held each other's hands, while looking out at the sea.

It happened after the Grand Festival. Ash had kissed her after she won the tournament. After that they had spent the whole day together. They liked each other a lot. "Home here we come," Ash murmured.

"You excited?" she asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah," Ash turned to her and pecked her cheek. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll be in Kanto by tomorrow." May followed Ash back to their room and they went to sleep. The next morning the ship docked and they stepped off. "Well guys, welcome to the Kanto Region."

"Wow, it looks awesome" Max said looking around.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball "Go Salamence, can you give us a ride to Pallet town?" Salamence roared and lowered itself. All three of them hopped on and Salamence took off towards Pallet. On the way there they just looked at the sight. It was indeed amazing.

About ten minutes later they landed in Pallet town. They landed outside Professor Oak's lab. They went in and greeted everyone who was there. Ash switched out some of his Pokemon before they took off. He now had on him,

Pikachu

Tyranitar

Typhlosion

Heracross

Garados

Venasaur

After bidding a goodbye they set off towards Pewter city through the Viridian forest. "What kind of Pokemon are in the forest?" Max asked eagerly.

"Mostly bug Pokemon," Ash said. May turned green; she didn't like bugs that much. "Nothing to worry about though. The thing you really have to worry about is Beedril. Those things are vicious." Ash shuddered slightly at the memories.

A few more minutes later they made it out of the forest after seeing quite a bit of Bug Pokemon. May refused to let go of Ash's arm and Max was excited at seeing so many Pokemon he had only read about. They stopped for a rest by a small stream.

"Hey you," someone shouted. They turned to see a Pokemon trainer a few years older than Ash. "I'm looking for a trainer named Ash from Pallet town. You know him?"

"Yeah he's me," Ash said pointing to himself.

"Let's have a match, unless you're afraid to lose," the trainer smirked pulling out a Pokeball.

Ash smirked and stood up, "I'm afraid you're the one who's going to lose."

"I choose you Donphan," he said.

"Go Typhlosion," Ash called.

"Donphan use rollout,"

"Dodge and use fire blast."

Typhlosion jumped up and dodged the attack and its fire blast hit Donphan dead on knocking it out. "Return Donphan, go Machamp," the fighting Pokemon with four arms came out flexing its muscles.

"Return Typhlosion," Ash said. "Go Tyranitar,"

"Machamp use Focus punch,"

"Catch the attack Tyranitar," Tyranitar caught the attack easily. "Seismic toss," Ash shouted. Tyranitar jumped high and slammed Machamp into the ground knocking it out cold.

The trainer clenched his fist in anger, "Return, Go Golem."

"Return Tyranitar," Ash said. "I choose you Garados."

"Golem use tackle attack."

"Garados, hyper beam attack,"

Both attacks collided and there was a huge explosion. Once it cleared it showed Golem knocked out cold. The trainer gaped in shock, "Oh no," he cried.

"We did it," Ash cheered. May and Max clapped for him.

After a few more hours of walking they got to the Pokemon center and had a hot meal. They were about four hours away from Pewter city. The quickest way to get there would to go across a bridge. They went over and asked if it was okay to walk across.

"Well I'm afraid that this bridge isn't completely finished, see there?" he indicated over to a spot where construction was still going on.

"That means we can't cross it," Max muttered.

"And even if it were finished, this bridge is for cars anyway," the toll taker said.

"Couldn't we just walk across it?" Ash asked.

"Well this bridge is over ten miles long," he said. "It'd be dark before you reach the other side."

"Ten miles long," May mumbled. Then a few people on bicycles rode by greeting the toll taker.

"Ride safely," he said.

"I thought you said it wasn't finished?" Max said.

"The road isn't finished, but the bicycle path is," he said. "If you had bikes you could cross to."

The three of them stood staring into a bike shop longingly. "It's no use we can't afford these" Ash muttered.

Max suddenly snapped his fingers, "Couldn't we just ride over on your Garados?"

"Garados can only take a maximum of two people and just one ten mile trip would make any Garados tired" Ash said. They lowered their heads and sighed. Now they were just sitting inside the Pokemon center depressed.

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy said walking up to them. "I couldn't help but overhear that you three need to get to Pewter city on the other side of the bridge."

"Yeah, but we don't have bikes," Ash said.

"I can lend you some of our bicycles," she said.

"Really?" May asked.

Nurse Joy nodded, but then saddened, "It's just that my sister in Pewter city needs medicine for some Pokemon that are really sick. I'd go myself, but I'm too busy right now."

"We can deliver the medicine, right guys?" Max said to them.

Ash nodded, "You can count on us Nurse Joy we'll get the medicine delivered."

"Thank you so much," she said.

And that's where they were, bicycling across the bridge. Ash was riding a single bike with Pikachu on his shoulder while May and Max were sharing a duel bike with Max in front and May in the back. "We're making great time," Ash said. "We'll be there in no time." About two hours later they were about half way across the bridge when they stopped for a drink.

Ash gulped down a cold soda, "This is a great workout."

"Yeah and since we got lucky it won't be long before we're in Pewter city" Max said. They finished their drinks and tossed them in recycling bins.

"Time to hit the road," Ash said. Then they heard something. They looked over to see a bunch of people on bicycles riding right towards them laughing. They gulped as they were surrounded. They were surrounded by a bike gang.

"Well I don't think I've seen you before," said the leader pulling his sunglasses off.

"Uh, I don't think so," Ash said.

"Well you're not going without a proper introduction are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Ash said. He walked up and shook his hand, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," May said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure," Max said shaking his hand.

"See you again some time," they called getting ready to take off.

"That's no introduction," he shouted.

"When we say introduction, we mean Pokemon battle," said a girl.

"A Pokemon battle?" Ash asked. Then he smirked, "Alright I accept."

"Nidoking go," the leader said throwing out his Pokemon.

"A Nidoking huh, okay I choose you Garados," Ash shouted.

"Nidoking, hyper beam,"

"Garados use fly," Garados dodged the attack by flying high into the air. "Now use Hydro pump." Garados' hydro pump hit Nidoking hard and sent it flying. "Finish it with tail," Garados hit Nidoking with a hard attack knocking it out cold.

'This kid's good,' the leader thought. "Nidoking return."

"My turn now," the girl said smirking. "I choose you Cloyster, crush this wimp."

Ash analyzed it for a second, "Return Garados, I choose you Venasaur," Venasaur came out with a mighty roar. "Venasaur, vine whip." The vine whip went fast, but Cloyster used withdraw just in time. Ash analyzed the situation. 'My Articuno was able to crack a Cloyster's shell, but Articuno is a legendary and I don't think Venasaur is strong enough yet.'

"Venasaur power up a solar beam," Ash said. Venasaur jumped back and it's top glowed bright white.

"Not so fast, Cloyster use hyper beam," she shouted. Too late as Venasaur gathered enough energy and fired the solar beam and Cloyster didn't have enough time to withdraw and was knocked out cold.

"Alright Venasaur," Ash shouted. Then they heard something coming across the bridge. It was team Rocket making Ash, May and Max sweat drop.

SAME AS CANON

"Well I guess our secret past isn't secret anymore," James said. The biker gang kept staring at them in silent awe.

"I wish it still was a secret," Ash murmured. May, Max and Pikachu nodded. Team Rocket then said that, to help them, they should attack them. The biker gang charged, "Let's get out of here," Ash shouted.

Then sirens came and the cops were coming. The gang panicked, got on their bikes, and then rode off. Officer Jenny confronted them. Ash quickly explained what they were doing. She offered them a ride, but she got a call and had to leave. So now they continued on their way.

It was getting very stormy and wind was blowing like crazy. "We'd better hurry," Ash shouted over the wind.

"What's that?" May shouted pointing ahead.

"A draw bridge," Max said. The bridge was going up and a boat was going under. "That ship has to go under."

"We can't stop now," Ash said peddling faster. On the other side Team Rocket was peddling on unicycles since the bike gang talked them into going out and doing it. "Just have to keep going for that sick Pokemon. I have to make it, I just have to."

They all sailed through the air trying to make it to the other side. "We're not going to make," May cried. "We'll drown."

"We'll bounce," Ash said spotting Team Rocket. They bounced off their heads and propelled themselves to the other side and rode down. "We made it." Team Rocket splashed into the ocean.

"Alright now you have to battle us," the leader said.

"I'm delivering medicine for a sick Pokemon, out of my way" Ash shouted.

"What, you mean that's why you're out in the storm?" the girl asked.

"That's right," May answered.

"Unbelievable," the leader muttered shocked that they delayed medicine to a sick Pokemon. "Listen up guys; we're going to give them an escort in style."

"Alright," they cheered.

Now the gang was helping them across the bridge, "Don't worry Ash, we'll clear the way for you" the leader said.

They got to the Pokemon center in about ten minutes and saw Nurse Joy outside waiting. "Here Nurse Joy," Ash said handing her the bag of medicine.

"You made it here just in time," Nurse Joy cried taking the bag. "Now this little one will be just fine." She poured the medicine inside a water tank and the two water Pokemon were fine. Now they were waving goodbye to Nurse Joy and the biker gang. Finally they made it to Pewter city.

"It's a lot colder than the Hoenn Region," May said rubbing her arms.

"Well out of the four regions, Kanto is the furthest North" Max said also rubbing his arms. Ash and Pikachu weren't affected at all by the weather since they grew up in it.

TIMESKIP

Ash had shown up with the rest of people who got an invitation to the battle frontier. Ash got a map to all the locations of the battle frontier locations. Now Ash was at the first location, the Battle Factory to face his first match. The leader Noland confronted him asking him to choose which Pokemon he would like to face.

Ash saw a lot of Pokemon that looked very strong. He saw a Venasaur, Rhyhorn, Machamp, Breloom, Rhydon, Lairon, Pinsir, Camerupt, Sandslash, Golduck, Manectric, Trapinch and the most shocking was an Articuno.

"You caught an Articuno?" Ash asked shocked.

"No, this Articuno is wild and a personal friend of mine" Noland explained.

"Well I want to battle that Articuno," Ash said.

"Well, if you want to then fine" Noland smiled, "Our battle will take place tomorrow. Don't be late." Tomorrow came pretty quick and now it was time for Ash's battle. "Okay Articuno, time for battle." Articuno went into the arena.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball, blue in color. "I choose you," Ash called, out came his own Articuno.

Noland smirked, "Articuno vs. Articuno eh? I can tell that this won't be boring. Articuno use ice beam."

"Dodge and use hyper beam."

Ash's Articuno flew high into the air and fired a hyper beam. "Dodge and use head butt."

Noland's Articuno dodged to the side and head buttes Ash's Articuno. "Iron tail" Ash called. The iron tail hit dead on and Noland's Articuno headed towards the ground before it caught itself.

"Hang in there Articuno use ice beam once more." Noland shouted.

"Look out," Ash shouted back.

Ash's Articuno dodged just in time, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the steel wing attack. "Don't give in Articuno use Ariel Ace." Ash shouted.

Noland's Articuno attempted to dodge it, but Ariel Ace rarely misses and this was no exception as Ash's Articuno hit Noland's hard. "Hyper beam," Noland said. The ice beam hit ash's Articuno very hard making it fall, but it caught itself and floated lazily in the sky. Both were tired.

"Articuno use full power ice beam," Noland shouted.

"Counter with your Aurora Beam," Ash called.

Both attacks clashed and seemed to be at a standstill for a few minutes before an explosion took place. They shielded their eyes until the smoke cleared and it showed both Articuno on the ground panting. They stood there for a few seconds before Noland's Articuno collapsed unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag, "Noland's Articuno is unable to battle. Ash's Articuno wins and the battle goes to Ash."

"Alright, we did it," Ash cheered. "Good job Articuno, take a long rest." He returned Articuno to its Pokeball and turned around to catch Amy in his arms. She kissed him in congratulation.

"Well Ash that was a good battle and I'm proud to present you with this. The Knowledge symbol" Noland said handing him the badge. Ash took the badge and thanked Noland for an awesome battle.

"That was a great battle Ash," May said after they left.

"Thanks," Ash blushed.

"Where's the next frontier battle?" May asked.

Ash pulled out the schedule, "The next one is the Battle Arena in… Vermillion City" Ash groaned at the end. Max took out his pokenav and knew why Ash groaned. Vermillion city was one hundred miles away over two mountains and that was the short way.

So they set off towards Vermillion city towards the mountains. They got to the middle part of the mountain by nightfall and stopped there for the night. The next morning they set off again and by noon they had just gotten to the top of the mountain.

"Can we rest for a bit?" May asked tired.

"Sure, it's lunch time anyway" Ash said. he pulled out Pokemon food for Pikachu and got out some fresh sandwiches for everyone. They just sat there for a bit filling their stomachs. A cloud blocked out the sun making it more cool than hot. Ash looked up to the peak of the mountain and saw something up there. "What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Max asked.

"Up there," Ash pointed. Up there was a pokemon with silver fur and, what looked like, a sickle on the right side of its face.

"That's an Absol," Max said. "It's known as the disaster Pokemon because it only appears before humans when a disaster is about to happen."

"Well we're still in a mountainous environment so I doubt that a disaster is going to happen anytime soon," Ash said. "I'm going to capture it. I choose you Typhlosion, use fire spin."

Absol jumped the flamethrower and then sent a night slash attack at Typhlosion, who jumped out of the way. "Good job, now use swift attack." The swift attack hit Absol making it fall to the ground. "Typhlosion, flame wheel attack now."

Typhlosion's flame wheel hit Absol while it was still dazed and knocked it out. "Pokeball go," Ash shouted. They waited for the Pokeball to stop shaking and soon it did. Ash picked up the Pokeball. "Welcome to the team Absol" he said quietly. "Good job Typhlosion, return."

After, what seemed like years they finally made it to Vermillion city. First things first, they went to the Pokemon center to wash and get their pokemon checked up. The next day he went to the Battle Arena, the place was huge.

"Welcome to the battle arena," said a chipper young voice. They turned to see a girl with short blond hair, wearing a karate uniform. "I'm Greta the Frontier brain of the Battle arena." She got in front of Ash and looked him over making him feel uncomfortable. "You are a strong trainer, this should be fun. Follow me," she said grinning.

They looked at each other, shrugged and followed her. Inside was a big battle arena. "We will determine that battle by this wheel. Whatever number it lands on will determine what the battle will be" she said. she spun the wheel and a few seconds later it land on a three. "A three on- three battle this should be fun. For my first Pokemon I choose Hiriyama."

"Okay for my first I choose Heracross." Ash called.

"Hiriyama use focus punch,"

"Dodge and use take down attack,"

Heracross dodged the focus punch and hit Hiriyama hard with its take down. "Hiriyama use tackle,"

"Fly Heracross" Neither Ash nor Heracross were expecting Hiriyama to jump into the air and his Heracross with its attack. 'That's one strong Hiriyama' "Heracross use horn attack," the horn attack hit Hiriyama sending it back down to the ground. "Finish it with Hyper beam."

"Dodge and use focus punch."

Hiriyama rolled out of the way and jumped up hitting Heracross with its attack. "Finish it with your own hyper beam."

The hyper beam was getting close when Ash called out his move, "Dodge it with Ariel ace." Heracross flew over the Hyper beam, down and hit Hiriyama with the Ariel ace knocking it out.

The ref raised the green flag, "Hiriyama is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner."

"Good job Hiriyama, you're good Ash, but your luck's ending now. Go Umbreon. Use shadow ball,"

"Look out Heracross,"

Heracross dodge the shadow ball just in time, but wasn't prepared for an iron tail attack, which knocked it out. The ref raised the red flag, "Heracross is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner."

Ash recalled his Heracross "Good job buddy take a rest. Now it's a battle of light and dark. I choose you Espeon. Espeon use Psybeam."

"Dodge Umbreon, and use shadow ray."

Umbreon dodged to the side and fired its shadow ray attack. "Jump up and use confusion," Ash called. Espeon jumped and used confusion on Umbreon.

"Shake it off and use hyper beam," Greta called. Umbreon was too confused and didn't hear its master's command.

"Alright Espeon use Hyper beam," Ash said. Espeon's hyper beam hit hard knocking Umbreon out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Umbreon is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner."

Greta returned her pokemon, "Take a long rest, you've earned it. For my final choice I choose Medicham, use focus punch."

Before Ash could say anything Espeon was hit with a focus punch, "When did…" Ash said shocked. 'That Medicham is really fast.'

"Shocked? You should be," Greta taunted. "End it with ice punch." Medicham's ice punch hit Espeon knocking it out.

The ref raised the red flag, "Espeon is unable to battle. Medicham is the winner."

"Return Espeon," Ash said. "Good job, take a nice long rest. For my final choice I choose Gallade. Gallade use night slash."

"Dodge and use Hi jump kick," Greta called. Medicham jumped and was about to hit Gallade hard when Gallade blocked it with the blades on its arms. "What?" Greta said shocked.

"Good job Gallade, now use Psycho cut." Gallade's arms glowed and then the psycho cut hit Medicham hard sending it flying. "Now finish it with rapid kick." Gallade jumped up and then kicked Medicham hard in the stomach a bunch of times until one mighty kick sent it to the ground knocked out cold.

The ref raised the green flag, "Medicham is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner. The winner of the battle is ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

"Alright, good job Gallade," Ash said.

"Well that was a great battle Ash. It makes me proud to award you with the Battle Arena's Gut Symbol" Greta said handing him the symbol. Ash took the symbol thanking her and then left the battle arena waving goodbye.

TIMESKIP

A few months had passed and Ash had won four more symbols from the frontier brains. The tactics symbol from the battle dome, the luck symbol from the battle pike, the spirit symbol from the battle palace, and the ability symbol from the battle tower.

Ash only had to win the brave symbol from, the one known as, Pyramid King Brandon. Right now they were taking a break in Viridian city. May looked over all the ribbons she had won in the Kanto region as well as thinking which of her Pokemon she should use in the finals. She now had,

Ninetails

Glaceon

Wartortle

Venasuar

Munchlax

"Oh, I can't decide which one to use," she said exasperated.

Ash looked over, "Well I would suggest using two Pokemon that can back each other up since it will be a double battle. I think you should use Glaceon and Wartortle."

May scratched her chin for a bit, "That's a good idea. Where would I be without you?" she kissed him. Ash blushed a bit. They were interrupted when Max came running towards them in a hurry. "What's wrong Max?"

"Hurt Pokemon… forest… hurry," He panted.

Ash and May hopped up and followed Max into the forest and when they got there they saw team Rocket trying to capture a bunch of Pokemon. The Pokemon there were Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon and Leafeon. All of them looked seriously injured.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash shouted angrily.

"The twerp" Jesse exclaimed. "Get out of here twerp and don't interfere. These Pokemon are going to the boss and there's nothing you can do about it." All three of them laughed.

Ash was furious, "You three have done some bad things in the past, but this is the worst. You're going down." He pulled out three Pokeballs and threw them in the air. "Go Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Absol."

All three Pokemon appeared and could sense their trainers rage and turned to glare at Team Rocket who started looking scared. "Typhlosion fire blast, Tyranitar hyper beam, Absol night slash"  
Ash roared.

All three attacks powered up to their maximum and they fired and the machine that Team Rocket was in exploded and they were blasting off again. Ash returned his Pokemon and went to check up on the injured Pokemon.

"Not good," Ash muttered taking his backpack off. He pulled out some of his emergency medical spray. "May, Max go and bring back some fresh water and fire wood." They nodded and ran off to get them. Ash pulled off his jacket and wrapped Jolteon in it since it was the most injured. Ash cleared some space and unwound his sleeping bag and placed the rest of them on it.

They seemed to have woken up and were struggling to get free. Ash kept them down, "Calm down, if you move too much then you'll only prolong the healing, just relax and sleep" he said calmly. He petted them softly on the head and soon they were all asleep. Ash continued to apply medicine to them and wrap them in bandages.

May and Max came back soon with water and firewood. Ash got the fire started and boiled some water. He dipped in some towels and put them on each of their heads. They did all that they could. Now they could only wait.

The five Pokemon woke up to something smelling very good. They looked over to see Ash preparing some kind of soup. Ash was trying his best to make some good miso soup. He was not a good cook; it was times like this that he missed Brock.

Ash looked over and saw the five Pokemon looking at him. "Good morning, just in time for some breakfast" Ash said. He poured five bowls full and set them out in front of them and then backed away and went to wake up Max and May.

They just stared at the three humans and then at the bowls before they walked up and started eating the soup. One taste and they started going at it like piranha to fresh meat. Ash may not have been as good as Brock, but he was good.

About 30 minutes later they were all done and the dishes were washed and Ash was taking off the bandages. They were going to be just fine. They were now leaving when they noticed the Pokemon following them.

"It looks like they want to come with us" Max said.

Ash crouched down on his knees, "You want to come with us?" He asked them. They all nodded. Ash smiled, "Then welcome to the team. I promise to always look after you guys." He open five Pokeballs and all five of them went in and then transported to Prof. Oak's laboratory.

The next day they were standing in front of the Battle Pyramid and were greeted by Brandon. He was a very rugged looking man and also looked very tough. This would not be an easy battle. "Welcome to the battle Pyramid. This battle will be one on one" Brandon said. "For my Pokemon I choose Regice."

Ash looked on shocked as Regice came out. Someone else besides him had a Regice, he was slightly surprised. "Okay then I choose you Absol" Ash called.

"Before we begin, I hope that you put your all into this battle" Brandon said. "I've seen most of your previous battles on T.V. and was hoping that you would come to the Battle Frontier eventually."

"Well I promise I won't disappoint" Ash said. "Absol night slash."

"Dodge and use zap canon."

"Look out Absol."

Regice dodged the night slash and fired its zap canon, but Absol managed to dodge at just the last second. "Alright, use your Psycho cut attack." Absol shot forward and hit Regice with its Psycho cut attack knocking it back

"Counter it with your ice beam Regice." Regice's ice beam hit Absol throwing it back and almost freezing it. "Now use charge beam" Brandon commanded. Absol was thrown back by the charge beam. "Finish it with hyper beam."

"Jump and use iron tail" Ash said.

Absol jumped over the ice beam and in slow motion descended on Regice and hit it hard in the face with iron tail leaving Regice dazed. "Regice zap canon" Brandon shouted. Regice was too dazed and didn't'/t hear Brandon.

"Absol finish it with Giga Impact" Ash said. Absol's Giga impact hit Regice and Regice fell to the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag, "Regice is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. The battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town."

"Alright, we did it," Ash cheered. He raced down and hugged Absol. "You were amazing Absol, I'm so proud of you."

Brandon recalled his Regice with a small smirk on his face and walked up to Ash. "Well you were right, you didn't disappoint. That was a great battle. It is my pleasure to award you with the Brave Symbol."

Ash took the symbol, "Thanks Brandon." Ash said shaking hands with him. Once outside they met with Scott. "Hey Scott."

"Hey Ash," Scott greeted. "That was a great battle. With that win you have won your rightful place in the Kanto Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. You know Ash you have the potential to become a Frontier Brain."

"Thanks, but no thanks Scott" Ash said shocking all present. "My dream is to become the greatest Pokemon master of all times. Being a Frontier Brain would be great, but I like traveling too much, seeing new places and things."

Scott smiled, "Well if that's your choice then I will respect it. But if you ever change your mind just give me a call. See you later." Scott got in his car and drove away. Brandon waved them goodbye and took off with his Pyramid.

"What now?" Max asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "May still has her contest tomorrow."

The contest tomorrow came too soon for May's liking. She was waiting her turn and was a nervous wreck. Ash was trying his best to consult her, but she was still nervous. "What if I embarrass myself? What if I go down in the first round? What if I..."

She was cut off by Ash planting his lips over hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back and soon they broke apart. "You'll do just fine, I believe in you" Ash said giving her hand a squeeze. May felt her confidence coming back and grinned at him.

Her contest went smoothly and she had made it all the way to the finals. She was facing off against a coordinator she met in Hoenn named Solidad. Solidad was using her Lapras while May was using her Ninetails.

"Lapras use ice beam."

"Dodge and use fire spin."

Ninetails hit Lapras with its fire spin after dodging the ice beam. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat Lapras. Use hydro pump." The hydro pump was too fast and Ninetails got hit hard with it. "Now hit it with Hyper beam." Ninetails was hit again.

May was getting nervous now and her confidence was going down the train, but then she remembered Ash's words right before the contest and looked over to him. Ash was smiling at her and she then smiled back. Her confidence came back, "Don't give up Ninetails use swift."

Ninetails swift attack hit Lapras with its swift attack. "Hang in there Lapras use water gun."

"Jump it and use fire blast," May said. Ninetails jumped high and hit Lapras with its fire blast. Lapras screeched as it was thrown back. "End it with your flamethrower attack" May said. The flamethrower attack hit and did great damage just as the bell rang.

"Time's up," the ref shouted. "Now we see who has the most points." They looked at the score board and their points looked exactly even, but the judges took a closer look and saw that May was .5 points ahead of Solidad. "I'm amazed folks; winning with just .5 points ahead of her opponent is May Maple."

The crowd cheered and Max and Ash clapped the loudest. 'I knew you could do it May' Ash thought. May was handed the winner's trophy and her Ninetails had a medal placed around its neck. After May got off sage she enveloped Ash in a hug. "Thank you Ash. You believed in me and that's what helped me win."

"I just gave you confidence, everything else was all you" Ash said. "I'm so proud of you May."

"Yeah, good job sis" Max said.

May just smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
